


Turn On My Charm

by ellovz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Eventual Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellovz/pseuds/ellovz
Summary: Сириус Блэк — это феномен Ютуба. Феномен Ютуба, который влюбляется в своего видеоредактора.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 8





	1. Компания «Мародёры»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Turn On My Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061768) by [Bethanlovescoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethanlovescoffee/pseuds/Bethanlovescoffee). 



— Три, два, один! — Джеймс открыл дверь. — Чёрт возьми!

Сириус согласился с ним. Внезапно всё стало совершенно реальным.

Сириус создал свой канал на «Ютубе» в восемнадцать. Спустя два с половиной года у него был один из самых высоких показателей подписчиков за всё время и целый этаж в центре Лондона — общий офис для Джеймса и Сириуса. Или, как их ещё называли, Мародёров.

Почти все ранние видео Сириуса были из разряда «разыгрываю моего соседа по комнате», позже став серией, которая взорвала «Интернет» и имела в общей сложности тридцать семь частей. Джеймс был такой большой частью канала Сириуса, что создал свой собственный. Никогда в жизни Сириус не думал, что этим он сможет зарабатывать на жизнь. Но вот он здесь — в своём собственном офисе.

В центре стоял длинный обеденный стол, нагруженный едой, алкоголем, тарелками и бокалами. Очевидно, Сириус уже видел их новое помещение, но не видел его украшенным. Там был большой телевизор с диваном и несколькими игровыми приставками — место для съёмки игровых видео. Справа была комната с большими стеклянными окнами и несколькими компьютерами — кабинет редакторов. Для Сириуса всё ещё было безумием, что ему больше не нужно было редактировать свои собственные видео и что его канал принёс достаточно денег, чтобы нанять кого-нибудь для этого. Он нанял своего первого редактора больше полугода назад, но сейчас, когда собралась целая команда, ему это казалось странным.

Рядом был его личный кабинет с камерой, направленной прямо на его новый диван, и фоном для всех его будущих видео. Была также и кухня, оборудованная холодильником, микроволновой печью, раковиной и духовкой, и ванная комната, которая хоть и была необходимостью, но всё ещё впечатляла Блэка. На противоположной стороне была другая комната: снова с компьютерами, но уже принадлежащая отделу торговли, маркетинга и финансов. Они имели офис — у них был бизнес. Это было потрясающе. Это были все те же люди, которые помогали ему с самого начала, но теперь все они могли работать в одном месте. Если они захотят, конечно, многие всё ещё могут работать из дома.

— Мне кажется, что нам следует открыть шампанское или типа того, — объявил Джеймс.

— Да! — Марлен Маккиннон, которая занималась маркетингом, передала бутылку Джеймсу.

— Осторожнее, — взмолилась Лили. — То же самое было на нашей свадьбе, и ты чуть не ослепил человека.

— Какова вероятность, что это случится дважды? — Джеймс пренебрежительно махнул рукой.

Ответ: довольно высока. Пробка стрельнула через всю комнату и чуть не попала в кого-то. На самом деле, Сириус не знал его, что было странно: их было всего семь, включая его и Джеймса, едва ли много имён нужно было запомнить.

— О, — сказала Лили, проследив за взглядом Сириуса, — это Ремус Люпин! Твой редактор!

— Мой редактор? — Сириус поднял бровь.

— Да, — ответил Ремус. — Мэри всё ещё будет редактировать материал Джеймса и совместного канала, но мы подумали, что было бы неплохо иметь кого-нибудь ещё на борту. Знаешь, просто чтобы процесс не занимал много времени.

— Приятно познакомиться, — Сириус кивнул и подошёл к нему, протягивая руку.

Вечеринка была довольно обычной для компании Мародёров, поскольку теперь они просто стали торговой компанией. Они немного выпили, а потом Питер, их финансовый менеджер, предложил сыграть в «Mario Kart». Доркас, ответственная за дизайн мерча, выиграла. Как и всегда.

— Для людей, которые зарабатывают на жизнь видеоиграми, вы двое на удивление дерьмово играете.

Сириус рассмеялся: он не мог с ней поспорить. По правде говоря, они с Джеймсом действительно не были профи в видеоиграх, но люди смотрели их игровые видео не ради игр, а ради них самих.

Следующим предложением стал бильярд. Сириус не знал, откуда в офисе бильярдный стол, но, на самом деле, он не жаловался. Они играли в командах: Джеймс, Питер, Мэри и Ремус против Сириуса, Лили, Доркас и Марлен.

— Разве ты не хочешь быть в моей команде? — Джеймс надул губы, когда Лили распределила их на группы.

— Нет, ты отстой. — Она показала ему язык.

— Мы победим, правильная команда! Так что одному из вас лучше быть тайным бильярдистом…

— Каковы ставки? — спросил Сириус. — Какой приз?

— Или расплата, — добавила Марлен.

— Окей, эм, — Джеймс подумал, — проигравшие оплачивают пиццу.

— Мы заказываем пиццу? — спросила Мэри.

— Уже!

Теперь стало ясно, почему Лили не хотела брать Джеймса в свою команду: он играл ужасно. Поттер сделал первый ход и впечатляюще сумел не попасть ни одним из мячей в лузы. Сириус был следующим и взял полосу. Игра продолжалась, всё ходили по очереди, команда за командой.

— Ремус, — объявил Джеймс, передавая ему бильярдный кий, — твоя очередь.

Ремус внимательно посмотрел на стол.

— Какой ты выберешь? — спросила Мэри. — Ни один ход не выглядит лёгким.

Ремус выровнял кий и ударил по белому шару. Он попал одним из шаров в лузу, и отдача от удара по нему положила в лузу другой.

— Чёрт возьми, — сказал Джеймс, хлопая его по спине. — Это была случайность или ты профессионал?

— Возможно, это была счастливая случайность, — Ремус пожал плечами.

Он был скромным. Каждый раз, когда приходила очередь Ремуса, он делал самые невозможные выстрелы. Команда Джеймса в итоге победила без всякой помощи самого Джеймса. И всё благодаря Ремусу.

Сириус поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся ему, а когда Ремус ответил ему тем же, Сириус почувствовал, что слегка покраснел.

Это, подумал он, было неловко. Очень неловко.


	2. Новые начинания

Эффект от нового рабочего пространства ещё не прошёл. Хотя никто _не должен_ был работать здесь в первую неделю, работали все. Сириус снимал новое видео как сам, так и с Джеймсом каждый божий день, что давало Мэри и Ремусу много работы. Доркас постоянно рисовала эскизы для новых товаров, Марлен разрабатывала новый веб-сайт, Питер постоянно занимался процессом доставки товаров, а Лили постоянно отвечала на сообщения, в которых спрашивали, собираются ли Джеймс и Сириус на «VidCon» в этом году или дадут ли они интервью.

Именно в «Твиттере» Сириус объявил, что, начиная со следующей недели, он будет загружать видео каждые понедельник, среду и пятницу. Кроме того, ютуб-канал «Мародёры» будет выпускать новый совместный контент каждый четверг.

Это был самый плотный график загрузки видео, который Сириус решил взять на себя, и «Интернет» сошёл с ума.

В следующее воскресенье вся команда решила заказать еду в офис — в честь последнего праздника. Конечно, они не смогли выбрать, так что заказали индийскую, китайскую, тайскую еду и пиццу, просто чтобы удовлетворить всех.

— Ты взволнован тем, что загружаешь больше? — спросила Лили у Сириуса.

— Думаю, да. Я имею в виду… это моя работа. Чем больше я занят, тем, на самом деле, лучше.

— Да, но ты имеешь достаточно денег, чтобы выйти на пенсию, — усмехнулся Джеймс.

— Ха-ха, — сухо отозвался Сириус. — Просто то, что технически я самозанятый, не означает, что я не хочу работать. Мне нужно что-то делать, иначе я могу просто сойти с ума.

— Я не понимаю, как ты это делаешь, — добавил Ремус (он всё ещё был довольно тихим в команде, которая знала друг друга много лет). — Я имею в виду, придумывать новые идеи для видео.

— Ну большинство из них — дерьмо, не так ли? — рассмеялся Сириус. — Но люди, кажется, смотрят их.

— Они не дерьмовые. Я имею в виду, я же смотрю их, когда редактирую, не так ли? — Ремус пожал плечами.

— Не раздувай его эго, Ремус, — сказал Джеймс, его рот был полон лапшой, — его голова может не пролезть в дверь.

К семи часам все начали расходиться. Те, кто не закончил свою работу, собирались доделать её дома, как и всегда. Сириус, однако, остался ждать. Он не мог пойти домой, не сейчас — ему нужно было немного подождать. Он сидел в своём съёмочном пространстве, включая и выключая свой телефон в ожидании сообщения. Затем он услышал, как кто-то включил воду.

Это был Ремус: он был на кухне.

— Тебе не нужно мыть посуду, — настаивал Сириус. — Это не то, за что мы тебе платим.

— Всё в порядке. Мне не сложно. Просто жду, когда завтрашнее видео загрузится, так что решил сделать что-нибудь, — промурлыкал Ремус.

— Ты закончил его?

— Нужно было только добавить последнюю пару битов, но теперь всё сделано, — улыбнулся Ремус.

— Ты можешь идти домой, Ремус. Тебе не обязательно быть здесь.

— Ах, ну, на этих компьютерах хорошее программное обеспечение и программы. Я не могу оплатить всё это.

— О. — Сириус не знал, что ещё сказать. Они никогда не беспокоился о деньгах: его семья была ужасно богатой, и даже после того, как он сбежал, ему досталось большое наследство от его дяди. И сейчас он был популярным ютубером, зарабатывая безумные суммы за каждое видео, и его график должен был стать более загруженным. — Ты можешь показать мне? — спросил Сириус. — Я имею в виду, видео. Я ненавижу пересматривать их, но я хочу посмотреть, как ты отредактировал его.

— Конечно. — Ремус закончил мыть одну из грязных тарелок и поставил её на стойку для посуды, затем повёл Сириуса в кабинет редакторов. — Оно только что загрузилось, вот, — он кликнул на видео, и оно начало проигрываться. Они смотрели его двенадцать минут. Когда видео закончилось, Сириус широко улыбался.

— Это очень смешно.

— Ну, это зависит от тебя, не так ли?

— Нет, но, — Сириус продолжал улыбаться, — то, что ты добавил эти увеличенные биты, и музыкальные джинглы, и прочее, — это блестяще!

— Ты так думаешь? Я действительно не был уверен, какую атмосферу выбрать.

— Это потрясающе, большое спасибо, Ремус.

— Ах, ну. Просто делаю свою работу, — он улыбнулся Сириусу, который на мгновение задержал на его лице взгляд, прежде чем отвернуться.

Он проверил свой телефон. Одно сообщение от Фабиана Пруэтта.

_Все мои вещи вывезены._

Он вздохнул и сунул его в карман.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Ремус.

— Да. Я просто, ох, ну, расстался месяц назад, и только что закончили вывозить оставшиеся вещи.

— О. Извини. Так вот почему ты был здесь весь день? Не хотел её видеть?

— Мы закончили не очень хорошо, — объяснил Сириус. — И это он.

— Извини, я не должен был предполагать, — Ремус кивнул. — Наверное, я часть проблемы.

— Проблемы?

— Гетеронормативность.

— Всё в порядке, — рассмеялся Сириус. — Я не выношу это на публику, ты бы не знал. Только мои друзья знают. И мои единственные друзья — это люди, с которыми я работаю.

— Ты планируешь рассказать своим зрителям? Это нормально, если нет.

— Нет, я расскажу. Я хочу этого. Я просто… Если я расскажу всему миру, моя семья также узнает. Я не готов сейчас.

— Это нормально, Сириус. Ты не обязан говорить людям о себе.

— Да, я знаю. Однако это может помочь подписчикам увидеть, кто их любимый Ютубер.

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь. В любом случае, я уже закончил, так что…

— О, да, конечно, — Сириус встал и последовал за ним из кабинета редакторов.

— Я, э-э, увижу тебя завтра? — спросил Ремус.

— Да, я буду здесь. Увидимся, Ремус. — Он одарил его прощальной улыбкой и исчез за дверью.

Сириус вернулся в свою квартиру ночью, и она показалась ему странно пустой. Фабиан никогда толком не переезжал сюда, так что там было не так уж много его вещей. Исчезли подушка с дивана, одеяло, его комнатное растение. Сириус выругался, когда увидел, что Фабиан забрал с собой чайник. Он совсем забыл забыл, что именно он покупал его. И всё же теперь было легче двигаться дальше. Кроме того, у него был новый офис, и новое расписание загрузок, и новый эдитор, и оставался всего месяц до нового года. Это было новое начало. Это год будет лучше.


	3. Благодарственные посты

— В любом случае, спасибо за просмотр! — Джеймс ухмыльнулся. — Не забудь поставить лайк, подписаться и прочее дерьмо.

— Джеймс Фелисити* Поттер! Следи за своим языком! — воскликнул Сириус.

— Я хотел бы объяснить, что это, на самом деле, не моё второе имя. Во всяком случае, увидимся в следующий четверг!

— Должны ли мы были загрузить его во вторник, чтобы вместо этого сказать «увидимся в следующий вторник»?

— Вытащи свою голову из канавы**. Пока! — он остановил запись. — Я думаю, вышло хорошо.

— Мы же не собираемся всерьёз есть эти торты, да? — спросил Сириус. Они только что закончили записывать видео «Выпекаем без инструкций», в котором они оба испекли по торту, чтобы посмотреть, чей выйдет лучше. Джеймс добавил шесть яиц и столовую ложку соли в свой, поэтому Сириус подумал, что можно с уверенностью сказать: Джеймс не победит. Он отказался пробовать их на камеру; хотя Джеймс заверил его, что получилось замечательно, выражение его лица говорило обратное.

— Скоро день рождения Питера — мы можем подарить ему это в качестве праздничного торта?

— Я бы не дал их даже своему злейшему врагу, приятель, — рассмеялся Джеймс. — Тем не менее, мне нужно идти.

— Что? Сейчас только четыре часа.

— Да, но я, э-э, я просто должен вернуться домой к Лили.

Сириус хотел спросить больше, но Джеймс уже надевал своё пальто и уходил, поэтому он решил не обращать на это внимания.

— Сириус! — позвала его Мэри. Они с Ремусом сидели за своими столами и кабинете редакторов. Каждый из них оформил свой стол: у Мэри было растение в горшке, лампа и стопка стикеров для заметок; у Ремуса — просто банка для ручек, которая была похожа на старинную банку из-под печёных бобов. Или, может быть, это и была банка из-под печёных бобов.

— Я думаю, видео для совместного канала готово. Ты хочешь проверить его?

— Нет, я доверяю тебе, — Сириус пожал плечами. — Просто загрузи. Я буду в соседней комнате: собираюсь прочитать комментарии.

Мэри показала ему большой палец. Ремус не отрывал взгляд от монитора.

Сириус никогда не мог прочитать каждый комментарий, но он привык к этому в первые дни. Сейчас он перелистывал страницы и читал только верхние.

 _Пятнадцатый день говорю Сириусу о том, что его новый редактор потрясающий._ Пятьдесят тысяч лайков.

Сириус улыбнулся. Он покажет этот комментарий Ремусу позже. WhySoSirius12 был прав: его новый редактор потрясающий. Прошло уже три недели с тех пор, как они купили офис и Ремус начал работать здесь. Сириус всё ещё плохо знал его, но Люпин был трудолюбив, хорошо редактировал и всегда был дружелюбным. Сириус и Ремус вместе оставались в офисе допоздна каждый день, что заставило Сириуса предположить, что Ремус, вероятно, жил один. Он постоянно работал больше, чем кто-либо другой, но каждый раз, когда Сириус упоминал об этом, Ремус просто объяснял, что для него это больше похоже на хобби, чем на работу, и что он действительно не возражает.

— Окей, новое игровое видео загружено, — сказала Мэри, надевая своё пальто. — Ты видел эскиз Доркас?

— Да, — ухмыльнулся Сириус, — я думаю, это потрясающе.

— Прада? О, Лили написала мне, что она будет в офисе на следующей неделе. Думаешь, Джеймс хочет, чтобы она снялась в видео?

— Серьезно? — Сириус приподнял бровь. — Я думал, Эванс хочет остаться в стороне от всего этого.

— Она фактически ваш генеральный директор, вряд ли она вне происходящего.

— Окей, хорошо. Спасибо, Мэри, видео выглядит великолепно.

— Увидимся завтра!

Сириус посмотрел на свои часы. Была половина шестого. Он не хотел идти домой сейчас. Ему всё равно нечего там делать, кроме как разогреть в микроволновке готовую еду и смотреть всякое дерьмо на «Нетфликсе».

— Эй, Ремус! — позвал он.

— Да? — крикнул в ответ Ремус.

— Я собираюсь начать прямой эфир! Просто предупреждаю тебя.

Ремус показал ему большой палец через окно офиса редакторов.

Сириус установил камеру в своёй съёмочной комнате и нажал на старт, прежде чем перейти в «Инстаграм» и «Твиттер», чтобы написать об этом. Тысячи людей присоединились через несколько минут.

— Хей! Как дела?

Чат двигался настолько быстро, что он почти не мог ничего разобрать.

— «Тут ли Джеймс?» Нет, боюсь, он ушёл домой. Только я.

У трансляции было почти пятьдесят тысяч зрителей.

— Запишу ли я ещё один кавер? — он ухмыльнулся. — Забавно, что вы упомянули об этом. Может быть, я напишу ещё что-нибудь, а может, нет, но вам нужно подождать, и увидим.

Пятьдесят шесть тысяч.

— «Сириус, передай привет Франции»? Bonjour la France!

Семьдесят тысяч.

— «В браке ли я?» Нет.

Девяносто тысяч.

— «Разыграть Джеймса»? Я давно хотел это сделать! Это тяжело сейчас, когда мы больше не соседи по комнате, но у нас теперь есть новый офис, так что в какой-то момент я определённо попробую ещё раз. Предлагайте мне идеи! Сжечь его квартиру дотла? Это ужасно жестоко, Лукас.

Полтора миллиона.

— «Почему Sirius12 говорит, что у тебя новый редактор?» Да, это так! Он в другом кабинете офиса, мы не будем его беспокоить. — Чату это, похоже, не понравилось. Внезапно на него обрушился поток комментариев, и все они касались того, кто редактировал его видео. Сириус вздохнул. — Окей, окей, подождите. Ремус!

— Да?

— Ты можешь подойти? — он увидел, как Ремус покидает свой офис и открывает дверь в кабинет для съёмок Сириуса. — Чат хочет, чтобы ты знал, что им нравится, как ты редактируешь мои видео.

— Оу, — Ремус покраснел. — Это очень мило.

Сириус прочитал некоторые комментарии:

— Анна говорит, что у тебя голос горячего парня.

— Анна ошибается, — рассмеялся Ремус.

Сириус не был уверен, что согласен с ним, но ничего не сказал.

— Иша хочет знать, будешь ли ты в камере?

— Ну, я сейчас в спортивных штанах и вязаном джемпере, так что, думаю, нет.

— Отлично. Теперь чат тебя ненавидит.

— Это была очень внезапная перемена настроения, — усмехнулся Ремус. — Могу ли я теперь продолжать редактировать твои видео?

— Да, да, я дам тебе поработать.

Сириус отвёл взгляд и снова посмотрел в камеру.

— Ну, боюсь, это всё, — Сириус рассмеялся. — Кто-то только что присоединился под ником «Remus Sexy Voice». Вы, ребята, сошли с ума.

Он закончил прямой эфир примерно через час, потому что проголодался. Ремус, что неудивительно, всё ещё работал.

— Хей, — сказал Сириус, небрежно прислонившись к дверному косяку, — спасибо, что сделал это. Прости, что я поставил тебя в неловкое положение.

Ремус отвёл взгляд от экрана и улыбнулся.

— Это не проблема. Извини, я не хотел появляться в камере из-за застенчивости перед камерой и моих волос, выглядящих так сегодня. — Он указал на них для эффекта, который был пропущен Сириусом. Они были кудрявее чем обычно, конечно, но Сириус действительно не думал, что это как-то портило его внешность. Время от времени они падали ему на глаза, и он всякий раз смахивал их.

— Ну, мои фанаты полюбили тебя. Эй, давай я тебе покажу это. — Он показал Ремусу комментарий, который нашёл раньше.

— Вау. У тебя крутая фанбаза.

— Большинство из них крутые, да.

— Только большинство из них?

— Не знаю, Ремус, но при семидесяти миллионах там, по статистике, должны быть настоящие чудаки.

Ремус рассмеялся.

— Ты упомянул в прямом эфире, что пел раньше. Я не знал этого.

— Ты не смотришь мои видео? — спросил Сириус с притворной обидой.

— Даже не подписан.

— Подпишись, или я тебя уволю.

— Королева драмы.

— Да как ты смеешь! — Сириус драматически ахнул.

— Окей, подожди. — Ремус достал свой телефон и некоторое время печатал, прежде чем показать Сириусу экран. — Ну вот и всё. Подписался. Я не буду включать уведомления, учитывая, что я загружаю видео.

— Это справедливо, — Сириус рассмеялся. — Ладно, мне пора идти. Ты можешь закрыть офис?

— Да, могу.

— Ладно, окей, — Сириус кивнул. — Спокойной ночи, Ремус. — Он вышел из комнаты, прежде чем остановиться и вернуться назад. — Эй, я собираюсь заказать пиццу. Ты ведь не присоединишься, да?

— Нет, нет, всё в порядке, — Ремус выглядел очень расстроенным из-за этого предложения. — Я собираюсь остаться здесь. Но всё равно спасибо.

— Конечно, — Сириус кивнул. — Увидимся завтра. — Он отошёл немного разочарованный.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *felicity — счастье. Сириус так искаверкал второе имя Джеймса.  
> ** see you next tuesday — тайный способ назвать кого-то дрянью (на самом деле перевод более грубый). Джеймс отвечает на это "get your mind out of the gutter", что используют, когда слушатель делает грязный намек из чего-то сказанного говорящим, который не подразумевал ничего подобного.


	4. Пожертвование

В течение следующего месяца число подписчиков Сириуса значительно выросло. Благодаря новому графику загрузки и новому стилю редактирования, огромный приток новых людей начал смотреть видео Джеймса и Сириуса.

— Это безумие! — воскликнул Питер. — Опять всё распродано.

— Мерч? — спросила Доркас.

— Да! Каждый раз, когда я размещаю новые товары, бум! — и всё распродано.

— Ты же не думаешь, что нам нужно нанять больше людей? — нервно спросила Доркас. — Я могу делать не так уже много новых дизайнов.

Марлен решительно покачала головой.

— Некоторые ютуберы делают всё сами. Предлагаю продолжать жить так же. Джеймс, Сириус?

— Я согласен, — медленно сказал Джеймс. — Кроме того, мы купили офис с расчётом, что мы будем только ввосьмером. Всё будет хорошо. Сириус, можно тебя на секунду?

Сириус последовал за ним от стола Марлен на кухню.

— Я хочу тебе кое-что сказать, и Лили сказала, что я могу сделать это сегодня, и я хотел сделать это за ужином или типа того, но я слишком взволнован, и это не может подождать.

— Окей? — Сириус приподнял бровь.

— Лили беременна.

— Правда? — у Сириуса отвисла челюсть.

— Да!

— Сколько уже?

— Три месяца.

— Тебе удалось держать это в секрете от меня три месяца? — Сириус игриво стукнул его по руке. — Как?

— Поверь мне, я делал это только потому, что Лили угрожала мне насилием… буквально.

— Чёрт, Джеймс, это… — Он обнял Поттера. — Это потрясающе.

Джеймс выдохнул и обнял его в ответ.

— Я так рад, что ты это сказал. Я думал, ты будешь беспокоиться.

— Беспокоиться?

— Потому что мы слишком молоды и всё такое.

Сириус отстранился, но держал его на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Джеймс, ты, по сути, был единственным отцом в моей жизни.

— Я передам своему папе, что ты так сказал, — рассмеялся Джеймс.

— Я был буквально твоим ребёнком для практики в течение многих лет. Вы с Лили станете замечательными родителями. — Джеймс кивнул и вытер рукавом под глазом. — Ты плачешь?

— Отвали, — шмыгнул носом Джеймс. — И ещё одно: ты будешь крёстным?

Сириус тоже почувствовал прилив слёз. Он снова обнял Джеймса.

— Я… помешал?

Они оба отпустили друг друга и вытерли слёзы. Это был Ремус. Он держал кружку в своей руке и просто пытался налить себе чаю.

— Не говори интернету о том, что ты видел, — сказал Джеймс. — Мне пришлось пожениться на Лили, чтобы убедить их, что мы не встречаемся.

Ремус промурлыкал, открывая кран и наполняя чайник водой:

— Я не знаю, Джеймс, за эту информацию можно получить хорошие деньги.

— Шантаж? — выдохнул Сириус. — Ниже некуда, Люпин.

— Расслабьтесь. Я не скажу интернету, что вы встречаетесь. Или Лили.

— Спасибо, дружище, — показал ему большой палец Джеймс.

— О, Ремус, сегодня вышло новое видео, ты знаешь, что это значит! — Сириус достал свой телефон и пролистал комментарии. — Ага! «Сорок третий день говорю Сириусу о том, что его редактор потрясающий».

— Сколько лайков? — спросил Джеймс.

— Только сорок восемь тысяч. Ты расслабляешься, Ремус.

— Я даже не уверен как. — Ремус налил кипяток в свою кружку. — То, что вышло сегодня, было просто разговорным видео, оно почти не нуждалось в редактировании.

— Да, но с тех пор, как ты был на моём прямом эфире, люди не умолкают о тебе.

— Ремус был на твоём прямом эфире?

— Едва ли, — подтвердил Ремус, — они слышали мой голос где-то десять секунд.

— О, так вот почему я все время вижу в Твиттере мемы о твоем голосе? — воскликнул Джеймс. — Я хотел спросить об этом.

Ремус чуть не выронил молоко, когда доставал его из холодильника.

— Извини, мемы?

— Да, — ответил Джеймс. Например, я видел один, и это был, э, «список самых горячих вещей во вселенной. Первое — Солнце. Второе — голос Ремуса». И всё такое прочее.

— Пожалуйста, сделай со мной видео! — рассмеялся Сириус

— Ни за что! Я не могу поощрять это!

Джеймс достал свой телефон.

— Вот ещё один. «Список вещей, которые мне нужны. Первое — сделать моё домашнее задание. Второе — редактор Сириуса, Ремус».

Джеймс и Сириус расхохотались, а Ремус только покраснел.

— Так вот на что это похоже? Быть ютубером?

Джеймс похлопал его по спине:

— Ты привыкнешь к этому, приятель. — Люпин проворчал что-то о том, что не хочет этого, и вернулся в кабинет редакторов.

Ремус стал чем-то вроде внутренней шутки среди фанатов Сириуса. Он не сказал Ремусу об этом, потому что он не знал, как вообще затронуть эту тему. Были всевозможные фан-аккаунты, посвященные ему, с фотографиями знаменитостей, которые могли бы выглядеть, как он. Было множество фанатских расследований о том, как может выглядеть сам Ремус, какая у него фамилия, сколько ему лет. Люди даже вырезали короткий промежуток времени, в течение которого Ремус появлялся в прямом эфире Сириуса, и загрузили его на «Ютуб». Некоторые такие видео имели миллионы просмотров. Сириус позаботился, чтобы у Ремуса были собственные аккаунты в соцсетях, сколько возможно.

— Хей, Ремус, — сказал Сириус позже тем же вечером, когда все остальные собирались идти домой, — если я выйду в прямой эфир этим вечером, будешь ли ты в нём участвовать?

— Если я соглашусь, ты перестанешь меня доставать?

— Так ты согласен? — Сириус ухмыльнулся.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Ремус. — Но ненадолго: будет лучше, если они захотят большего.

— Блестяще, спасибо! — он прошёл в свою комнату для съёмок и установил свою камеру. Он объявил о прямом эфире сразу же, в надежде, что Ремус согласится. Он нажал на кнопку записи.

— Привет, чат, как вы все?

Зрители заполнили чат, и Сириус начал болтать, отвечая на некоторые вопросы, пока не случилось неизбежное.

— «Дайте нам Ремуса». Погодите. Ремус! — позвал он.

— Да, да, — Ремус проворчал, — я здесь.

— Иди, поздоровайся!

Ремус сел рядом с Сириусом на диван и, моргая, смотрел в камеру, читая бурный поток комментариев в мониторе Сириуса.

— Сколько людей смотрит?

— Э-э, три миллиона.

— Какого хрена? Чёрт, извини, я могу ругаться?

— Слишком поздно, — рассмеялся Сириус. — Итак, Ремус, какого это — показать своё лицо интернету?

— Ужасно, теперь я могу уйти?

— Нет! — Сириус рассмеялся снова. — Ну же, они тебя любят! Скажи это в ответ.

Ремус посмотрел прямо в камеру.

— Я люблю вас тоже. Спасибо вам за поддержку, — с невозмутимым видом произнёс он. — Я действительно ценю шутки о том, что я звучу, как бог секса, и всё такое, что кто-то написал в «Твиттере» на днях и набрал шестьсот тысяч лайков.

Сириус отвернулся от Ремуса, чтобы прочитать некоторые комментарии, но они двигались так быстро, что это было невозможно.

— Оливия хочет знать, можешь ли ты раскрыть свой аккаунт в «Твиттере»?

— Может быть, за сотню фунтов. 

— Здесь шокирующее количество людей, предлагающих эти деньги, — мгновение спустя раздался сигнал о пожертвовании, и у Сириуса отвисла челюсть. — Окей, «WhySoSirius12» только что пожертвовал сто фунтов… В этом месяце благотворительность идёт на исследование рака в Великобритании, на случай, если люди не были уверены. Спасибо большое, это просто невероятно.

— Вау… Подожди, а мне действительно нужно давать им свой «Твиттер»? Я не уверен, что мир ещё готов к моим остротам.

— Донатер говорит, что «Инстаграм» тоже сойдёт, — прочитал чат Сириус.

— Хорошо, — Ремус простонал, — дай мне отключить приватность. Ну вот, готово. Ник — буквально просто «Ремус Люпин». Ни точек, ни цифр, ни чего-нибудь ещё. Как ни странно, в Интернете не так уж много других Ремусов Люпинов, — он переключил свой телефон на беззвучный, когда он начал жужжать. — Наверное, я должен отключить уведомления от «Инстаграма», — он посмотрел на Сириуса, и Сириус понял, что он хочет уйти.

— Окей, спасибо большое Ремусу за то, что с энтузиазмом согласился сделать это! — Ремус закатил глаза. — Я думаю, я закончу на этом моменте: просто думал познакомить вас со своим удивительным редактором.

— Вы слишком добры, — сказал Ремус, хлопая ресницами и заставляя себя сладко улыбнуться, что заставило Сириуса рассмеяться.

— Ещё раз спасибо за невероятно щедрое пожертвование!

— Да, это было действительно потрясающе. Вы очень добры.

— Увидимся позже, ребята, — он выключил камеру. — Мне так жаль!

— Всё в порядке, — Ремус пожал плечами.

— Нет, я понятия не имел, что они собираются просить твои социальные сети и прочее, я не должен был читать вопрос.

— Всё в порядке, Сириус. Правда.

Сириус кивнул, но всё равно чувствовал себя виноватым.

— Эй, посмотри. Восемь тысяч подписчиков, — Ремус показал Сириусу экран своего телефона. — Через сколько я получу галочку?

— Не шути: ты её, вероятно, скоро получишь.

Ремус не вернулся к редактированию видео, которое было наполовину закончено, когда его прервали. Они разговаривали и пили чай в течение часа или около того, прежде чем Сириус вызвал его на самую короткую партию в бильярд за всё время, потому что Ремус победил за рекордное время.

— Ладно, мне, пожалуй, пора, — объявил Сириус, когда Ремус аккуратно попал чёрным мячом в лузу.

— Да, мне тоже.

Они надели пальто, и Сириус придержал дверь открытой, когда они уходили.

— Такой джентльмен, — прокомментировал Ремус.

— Эй, Люпин, — сказал Сириус, когда Ремус начал спускаться по лестнице. — Ты в тренде в «Твиттере».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> простите, пожалуйста, что заставила вас так долго ждать!  
> если вам нравится фанфик, то вы можете поддержать автор(ку) и поставить лайк на оригинал. ей будет приятно


	5. Электронная почта

— Сколько у тебя подписчиков? — небрежно спросил Джеймс у Ремуса, прислонившись к кухонному столу.

— Девятьсот тысяч, — вздохнул Ремус. — Прошло всего три недели.

— Теперь ты на финишной прямой к миллиону! — пошутила Лили.

— Ха-ха, — сухо сказал Ремус. — Лили, а сколько у тебя?

— Примерно два миллиона? Но это после целого года, прошедшего с тех пор, как Джеймс случайно слил мой «Инстаграм».

— Невинная ошибка.

— Джеймс, — Сириус рассмеялся, — ты отметил её в посте.

— Да… по ошибке.

— Ваши фанаты успокоились теперь, когда знают, как я выгляжу? — спросил Ремус, потягивая чай.

— Наоборот. Они продолжают загружать тот прямой эфир на «Ютуб» и редактировать его и всё такое, — Сириус остановился. Некоторые из тех, что он нашёл, были озаглавлены как «Сириус смотрит влюблёнными глазами на Ремуса в течение трёх минут и пятидесяти секунд» и тому подобное.

— Вы должны снять вместе видео, — предложила Марлен, проходя мимо. — Людям это понравится.

— Ты мог бы попросить присылать вопросы для Ремуса, — взволнованно сказала Лили.

— Ты же знаешь, что не я у руля, — Сириус пожал плечами. — Всё зависит от тебя, лунный мальчик.

— Лунный мальчик?

— Это то, как люди тебя называют. И волчок. Потому что…

— Моё имя, да, спасибо, Бродяга.

— Без проблем, Лунатик.

— Это не моё имя, — Ремус закатил глаза. — Как ты вообще придумал Бродягу?

— На самом деле, ответ вполне интеллектуальный, — объяснил Сириус. — Итак, Сириус — это самая яркая звезда в созвездии Большого Пса, собачья звезда. Я хотел связать свой псевдоним с собаками только потому, что если бы я был животным, то был бы собакой…

— Я больше люблю кошек, — сказал Ремус, ухмыляясь.

— Во всяком случае, мои родители рассказывали мне истории из английского фольклора. Был один случай, когда люди на Британских островах видели призрачных черных собак, и они считались защитниками мировых линий. У этих собак было множество разных имён в зависимости от того островов, но в Йоркшире они были известны как Бродяги. Я вспомнил историю и их имя и подумал, что было бы круто связать себя с этим.

— Вау… — сказал Ремус. — На самом деле, я впечатлён. А что насчёт Сохатого?

— Менее умно, — рассмеялся Сириус. — Когда нам было по семнадцать, он воткнул металлический штырь в тостер, чтобы достать оттуда пышку. Пришлось вызывать скорую, и он был официально мёртв в течение примерно сорока секунд. Имя прижилось.*

— Что ты сделал? — раздраженно спросил Питер, который уловил только эту часть разговора.

— Я ведь выжил, не так ли? — протестовал Джеймс. — Не понимаю, из-за чего весь сыр-бор.

Потребовалась неделя уговоров (упрашиваний), но, в конце концов, Ремус согласился сняться в видео на «Ютуб». Сириус и «Твиттер» были в восторге. Он написал в «Твиттере», чтобы люди задавали вопросы, на которые они хотели, чтобы Ремус ответил в видео «Познакомьтесь с моим редактором», чтобы в пятницу они могли начать снимать.

— Я должен предупредить тебя, — сказал Сириус Ремусу, который пытался прогладить свои волосы перед зеркалом, — есть одна тема. На самом деле, я ещё не выбрал много вопросов, думал, что сделаю это по ходу дела, но есть много вещей, которых мне нужно будет избежать.

— Ты сказал тема…

— Есть много вопросов о статусе твоих отношений, — Сириус вздохнул. — В частности, отношений со мной. Люди начали шипперить нас.

— Шипперить? — Ремус усмехнулся.

— Всё в порядке. Я думаю, люди просто пытаются повеселиться. Это происходит со всеми ютуберами; я бы не стал беспокоиться об этом.

— Я не беспокоюсь.

— Окей. Хорошо. Садись, твои волосы выглядят хорошо. — Ремус вздохнул и сел рядом с Сириусом на диван, глядя в камеру. — Готов?

— Конечно.

Сириус встал и нажал кнопку записи, прежде чем снова занять свое место.

— Привет! Добро пожаловать в моё новое видео. Сегодня ко мне присоединился очень взволнованный гость, — указал он на Ремуса, чьё выражение лица было совершенно нейтральным.

— Оу, ты хочешь, чтобы я представился? Я Ремус.

— Ремус! — Сириус рассмеялся. — Для тех, кто не знает, Ремус — мой редактор. Он начал работать у нас несколько месяцев назад. Как ты терпишь это до сих пор?

— Всё в порядке, — он улыбнулся, когда Сириус вздохнул. — Шучу. Мне это очень нравится.

— У Ремуса также почти миллион подписчиков в Инстаграме. Есть ли что-нибудь, что ты хочешь сказать тем людям, которые уже подписались на тебя?

— Живите своей жизнью?

— Ладно, — расхохотался Сириус, — без лишних слов, давайте перейдем к некоторым вопросам. — Он достал свой телефон и начал листать. — Отредактируй то, как я листаю.

— Ну да, — усмехнулся Ремус. — Я собираюсь оставить этот кусочек.

— Что? Нет! Окей, вопрос первый: какого это — смотреть на моё лицо целый день?

— Это странное описание того, чем я занимаюсь, — сказал Ремус, слегла заикаясь, — но это нормально.

— Ответ принят. Вопрос второй, кто лучше, я или Джеймс?

— Я выбираю Лили, — промурлыкал Ремус, подумав.

— Мудрый выбор, — он пролистал ещё. — Господи Иисусе. Ты свободен? Какой твой номер телефона? — бормотал он вопросы, листая ещё. — О, вот хороший вопрос. Ты предпочёл бы поцеловать Сириуса или умереть?

— Что это за вопрос? — усмехнулся Ремус.

— Без понятия. Кстати, не отвечай. Не нужно поощрять фанфики.

— Что теперь?

— Вот ещё один нескромный вопрос. Ремус, тебе нравятся мужчины? — спросил он с ноткой сарказма в голосе.

— Да.

— Оставишь это? — Сириус чуть не поперхнулся воздухом.

— Да, а может, нет, — усмехнулся Ремус.

Однако им удалось найти достаточно вопросов, которые не были такого рода, и они провели добрый час или около того, смеясь вместе, прежде чем, наконец, пришли к выводу, что кадров достаточно.

— Итак, — спросил Сириус, выключая камеру. — Как тебе?

— Не так странно, как я думал. Я всегда предполагал, что разговаривать с камерой будет странно.

— Это проще с кем-то другим. Итак, я отправлю это тебе, и ты это отредактируешь?

— Конечно. Когда ты хочешь его загрузить?

— В среду? В понедельник, вообще-то, если всё будет уже готово, но не беспокойся, если нет.

— Потрясающе. Спасибо, Сириус, мне было весело.

— Да, мне тоже, — улыбнулся Сириус.

Как только Сириус ушел, Марлен распахнула дверь, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Сириус, тебе нужно кое-что увидеть.

— Марлен? Ты в порядке?

— Просто… — Она не выглядела взволнованной. — Просто пойдём со мной. — Она прошла через кабинет, который теперь был пуст, так как все разошлись по домам, и подошла к своему столу в дальнем конце комнаты. — Сириус… — Её дыхание было прерывистым. — Чёрт, я даже не знаю, как тебе это сказать.

— Марлен? Что — это? — Она развернула свой монитор.

— Это только что пришло на почту компании. Я думала, это, может быть, просто спам, но я всё равно открыла, и… Я дам тебе прочесть это самому.

_Сириус._

_Я знаю, кто ты. Десять тысяч фунтов стерлингов на счёт ниже до следующей недели, или я опубликую эти фотографии._

Сириус удивлённо заморгал; слова для него ничего не значили. Он пролистал ниже и открыл вложение. Его сердце ёкнуло: это были фотографии его и Фабиана на балконе Сириуса. Его личном балконе. Они целовались.

— Сириус… Сириус, это незаконно. Это действительно незаконно. Мы можем пойти с полицию, и…

— А что сделает полиция?

— Они могут отследить электронную почту и банковский счёт, они могут…

— Даже если и так, ну и что? Этот человек отправил бы их, если бы его нашли.

— Даже если бы это было так, — беспомощно посмотрела на него Марлен, — люди могут не поверить в это.

— А чему тут не верить? Если они будут опубликованы, у меня есть два варианта: сказать правду или отрицать её. Я не могу… — в его горле словно что-то сжалось, — я не буду лгать.

— Сириус…

— Просто оставь это мне.

— Что ты собираешься делать?

— Я сказал, оставь это мне, Марлен! — Он не хотел кричать. Марлен не выглядела рассерженной, только грустной.

Сириус отошел от её стола, вернулся в свою комнату для съемок и пнул ногой диван, прежде чем рухнуть на пол.

— Сириус? — это был Ремус. — Ты в порядке? Я видел…

Сириус посмотрел на него блестящими от слёз глазами. Ремус замолчал и сел рядом с ним, положив руку ему на плечо. И тут Сириус заплакал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *prongs — зубцы, штыри.
> 
> предупреждение от автора(ки): следующие несколько глав будут внимательно изучать эту сюжетную линию, и принудительный каминг-аут будет темой. я поставлю предупреждение в начале следующей главы на случай, если вам неудобно читать это по какой-либо причине. это, однако, будет важной частью истории


	6. Не готов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> предупреждение: принудительный каминг-аут

— Сириус, — спросил Ремус мягким голосом, — что случилось?

Сириус убрал руки от лица и опустил их на колени, глядя на него печальными серыми глазами.

— Меня шантажируют.

— Тебя что? — Глаза Ремуса расширились.

— У кого-то есть фотографии со мной и моим бывшим. — Он снова вытер глаза рукавом. — Он говорит, что мы должны заплатить им, иначе фотографии сольют.

— О боже. Где они их взяли…

— Без понятия. Но они старые. Мы с Фабианом… парнем, с которым я на фотографиях, всегда были очень осторожны. Мы даже не выходили вместе на публику, особенно в Лондоне. На этой фотографии мы на моём балконе. Этот человек знал, что искать и как это сделать.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — Его рука всё ещё была на плече Сириуса, но Сириус не собирался стряхивать её. Это довольно хорошо успокаивало.

— Марлен хочет, чтобы я пошёл в полицию.

— А ты?

— А какой в этом смысл? К тому времени, когда они выяснят, кто отправил это письмо, фотографии сольют. Я сказал ей, чтобы она не беспокоилась. У меня, в принципе, есть только один вариант…

— Сделать видео с каминг-аутом, — подсказал Ремус едва слышным голосом.

— Точно. Если я сделаю это, фотографии будут бесполезны.

— Ты готов?

— Нет, — решительно покачал головой Сириус. — Но у меня нет выбора. Если это выйдет наружу, мне всё равно придётся это сделать. К тому же, Фабиан, он… — Голос Сириуса слегка дрогнул, когда он попытался взять себя в руки. — Эти фотографии будут везде. Я не могу так поступить с ним. Это вторжение не только в мою личную жизнь, но и в его тоже.

— Я понимаю, — кивнул Ремус.

— Я не собираюсь упоминать шантаж в видео. Иначе эти фотографии снова обретут статус. — Он нервно заёрзал. — Ремус… не говори никому; я скажу Марлен то же самое. Все будут думать, что я просто решил, что сейчас лучшее время для этого. Если Джеймс узнает, что меня шантажировали, он не сможет уснуть, пока не выяснит, кто это сделал. Однако этот человек не заслуживает моего внимания, поэтому мне нужно…

— Сириус, — оборвал его Ремус. — Я понимаю. Дай мне помочь тебе снять видео. Нам нужно сделать это как можно скорее, да?

— Спасибо, — с трудом выдавил Сириус. Ему снова захотелось заплакать.

Они сразу же принялись за работу. Сириус хотел, чтобы видео было снято, загружено и отредактировано как можно скорее, и Ремус согласился остаться на сколько потребуется. Сириус решил не снимать в своей обычной комнате: на протяжении многих лет у видео был практически один и тот же фон. Они установили камеру и зажгли свет перед простой белой стеной.

— Я не знаю, смогу ли я пройти через это без слёз, — пробормотал Сириус, глядя в объектив.

— Я знаю, что ты не привык стесняться камеры, но, может быть, ты попробуешь старый трюк из книги и представишь, что её здесь нет. Просто поговори со мной.

— Была не была, — вздохнул Сириус и нажал кнопку записи. Он позволил красной кнопке, которая показывала, что идёт съёмка, моргнуть несколько раз, прежде чем начал говорить. — Я не люблю женщин.

Ремус расхохотался, и Сириус позволил себе улыбнуться.

— Ты должен был сделать каминг-аут как гей, а не как женоненавистник.

— Я люблю женщин… но не так. — Он позволил себе улыбнуться на мгновение. — Окей, пора быть серьёзным. Я имею в виду, чёрт, время быть… разумным.

При монтаже Ремус оставил весь этот разговор на видео. Небольшой момент беззаботности, прежде чем Сириус позволил себе излить сердце. Сириус говорил долго, гораздо дольше, чем предполагалось. Он выпустил всё наружу: всё, что разъедало его с тех пор, как он начал карьеру на «Ютубе». Он говорил о своей семье и о том, как он рос в довольно консервативной среде. Он неловко махнул рукой и объяснил, что его семья тоже впервые слышит об этом. Говорил о том, почему это заняло у него так много времени, о том, что он всегда хотел сохранить свою личную жизнь в тайне, и его ориентация не имела отношения к его контенту. Наконец, он рассказал о себе, когда он был мальчиком, и о том, что, если бы он увидел что-то подобное в детстве, всё изменилось бы.

— Мне не жаль тех, кто не может принять это. Я провел всю свою жизнь, извиняясь за что-то настолько банальное, как то, в кого я влюбляюсь, и я не буду делать этого снова. Всё деньги и материалы, которые я заработаю на этом видео, пойдут в «Trevor Project», некоммерческую организацию, которая предоставляет телефон доверия для всей ЛГБТК+ молодежи. Так что, если вы досмотрели до этого момента только для того, чтобы швырять в меня оскорбления через свой экран, вы всё равно помогли этой замечательной организации. Спасибо!

Ремус слегка рассмеялся, и Сириус поймал его взгляд, прежде чем снова посмотреть в камеру.

— Я… — Он опустил голову.

— Давай, Сириус, ты почти смог. Пора закругляться.

Сириус не посмотрел обратно в камеру, вместо этого он прислонился спиной к стене и откинул голову назад. Он не плакал, но глаза его блестели.

— Сделай экран чёрным на этом моменте, — сказал Сириус Ремусу, не отрывая глаз от потолка. — Я добавлю немного текста, чтобы закончить видео, но не знаю, что сказать прямо сейчас.

— Это нормально.

— Ты можешь выключить камеру?

Ремус подошёл и остановил запись камеры.

— Готово.

— Чёрт. — Сириус позволил себе прислониться к стене.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Злюсь. — Ответ удивил даже Сириуса. — Кто-то отнял у меня свободу сделать это видео, понимаешь?

— Да, — грустно сказал Ремус. — Я понимаю. Впрочем, ты должен гордиться этим. И все эти деньги пойдут на благотворительность. Это…

— Это самое меньшее, что я могу сделать, реально. Я не хочу зарабатывать на этом. — Он посмотрел на часы. — Уже поздно, Ремус. Тебе нужно идти.

— Тебе нужно тоже.

— Нет. Я мог бы просмотреть кадры, вытащить кусочки, которые я не хочу оставлять, а затем ты можешь отредактировать то, что осталось.

— Или мы можем сделать это вместе.

— Почему ты такой милый? — Сириус посмотрел на него снизу вверх.— Слушай, тебе не обязательно быть здесь, сегодня вечер пятницы.

— У меня нет лучших предложений, и ты не должен оставаться один прямо сейчас. Если ты, конечно, не хочешь, чтобы я ушёл.

— Нет, — слишком поспешно сказал Сириус. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя обязанным быть здесь.

— Ну, я не чувствую. Давай уже отредактируем видео.

Они провели следующие несколько часов рядом, смотря в экран компьютера Ремуса. Ремус рассказывал, что он делает, и Сириус просто кивал и делал вид, что понимает. Первые несколько месяцев он редактировал видео самостоятельно, но вскоре всё стала делать Мэри, и программное обеспечение определённо изменилось.

— Уже почти полночь, — заметил Сириус.

— Но уже почти всё сделано, если ты не устал?

— Продолжай, — покачал головой Сириус.

Ремус так и сделал. Сначала он прогонял все решения через Сириуса, но Сириус всегда просто соглашался. Он доверял мнению Ремуса и, честно говоря, сейчас ему было всё равно — он просто хотел покончить с этим.

— Оно длится тридцать минут. Нормально?

— Прекрасно.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Ремус, — тогда всё готово. Когда ты хочешь его загрузить? Мне запланировать это?

— Завтра, но… но я думаю, что я приду и сделаю всё сам, если ты не против. Будет суббота, так что больше никого здесь быть не должно.

— Окей. Ну, тогда пошли.

— Ты иди вперёд. — Однако Сириус на мгновение остался сидеть. — Я…

— Иди домой, Сириус. Тебе нужно поспать.

— Я не устал.

— Пожалуйста. Ради меня.

Сириус не был уверен, что Ремус имел в виду, но всё равно позволил себе встать. Ремус посмотрел на него, будто он был из стекла. Как будто он был хрупким и готовым сломаться в любой момент.

— У тебя есть мой номер, — сказал он, протягивая Сириусу пальто. — Позвони мне, если тебе что-нибудь будет нужно. Не имеет значения, в какое время.

— Я в порядке. — Сириус выдавил из себя улыбку. — Правда.

— У тебя был длинный день. Пожалуйста, поспи немного.

— Хорошо, мама, — усмехнулся Сириус.

Они жили в разных направлениях и возвращались домой на разных такси, так как было уже поздно и идти пешком было бессмысленно. И только когда Сириус открыл входную дверь и переоделся в самую удобную одежду, какую только смог найти, на него действительно навалилась усталость. Он был измотан как физически, так и эмоционально. Он поставил телефон на зарядку, а потом тихо выругался: он не поблагодарил Ремуса. Глупо было что-то предпринимать сейчас, ведь был уже почти час ночи. Но Ремус сказал, что он может позвонить ему. Он нашёл его контакт и нажал кнопку вызова, прежде чем успел передумать.

— Сириус, ты в порядке? — взволнованно ответил Люпин.

— Я в порядке. Я только сейчас понял, что не сказал тебе спасибо. Что остался со мной, помогал снимать, монтировать и остальное. Это… тебе не нужно было этого делать.

— Ох. Всё в порядке.

— Ты всегда работаешь больше, чем требуется.

— Правда, я не возражаю.

— Окей… хорошо… спасибо. Опять. — Сириус действительно не планировал больше ничего говорить.

— Эй, Сириус.

— Хм?

— Может быть, ты ненавидишь тот факт, что тебе пришлось снимать это видео сегодня. Но ты должен этим гордиться. И собой, ты должен гордиться собой тоже.

Сириус был рад, что никто не видит, как он улыбается. Он был счастлив, что позвонил ему. Они никогда не говорили вне офиса раньше.

— Спасибо, — сказал он снова. Он начал чувствовать себя глупо, продолжая повторять это, но он не знал, что ещё сказать. — Я дам тебе немного отдохнуть.

— Спокойной ночи, Сириус.

— Ночи.

Ему спалось гораздо легче, чем он думал.


	7. Видео

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> предупреждение: принудительный каминг-аут

Сириус не мог заставить себя встать с постели до полудня. Когда он в конце концов это сделал, он остался в спортивных штанах, в которых спал прошлой ночью, и натянул джемпер поверх пижамной рубашки, прежде чем найти шапку, чтобы прикрыть свои грязные чёрные волосы. Он выглядел довольно ужасно, но не находил в себе сил беспокоиться. Он собирался взять такси до офиса, загрузить видео и больше никогда не заходить в «Интернет». Он проверил свой телефон. У него был один пропущенный звонок от Ремуса, два — от Марлен и шесть — от Джеймса. Он знал: что бы это ни было, это должно быть важно, раз уж даже Ремус позвонил ему, но он положил телефон в карман и решил, что перезвонит им позже. Он больше не мог откладывать это дурацкое видео.

Такси подъехало к зданию офиса, и Сириус решил подняться не на лифте, а пешком по седьмой этаж. В любом случае, упражнения ему не помешают. Он достал ключи и хотел вставить их в замок, но понял, что дверь уже не заперта. Он медленно открыл её.

— Сириус!

Сириус стоял там, ошеломлённый. Все из компании были здесь и стояли перед обеденным столом, который был украшен радужной скатертью, радужными салфетками, радужными чашками и тортом.

— Это какой-то странный лихорадочный сон? — спросил он, закрывая за собой дверь в офис. Он посмотрел на Ремуса, который виновато улыбнулся ему.

— Марлен, — объяснил он.

— Не смей винить меня в этом, Ремус, — возразила она. — Я упомянула в разговоре с Джеймсом, что ты выкладываешь видео с каминг-аутом. Мне так жаль, я думала, что ты ему всё расскажешь. Он решил, что пора устроить вечеринку.

— Конечно, он так и сделал.

— Почему ты решил, что готов? — Джеймс заключил его в объятия.

Хорошо. Марлен не рассказала о письме.

— Оу, знаешь, мне просто захотелось… — Он заметил Ремуса, смеющегося над ними в свою радужную чашку.

— Окей, я очень горжусь тобой, чувак.

— Мы все гордимся, — добавила Лили. — Правильная команда?

— Правильная, — ответили они хором.

— Ну, — дал себе улыбнуться Сириус, — вы действительно не должны были… Что это, чёрт возьми?

— Окей… — Джеймс проследил за его взглядом и посмотрел на торт. — Я могу объяснить.

— Будь добр.

— Ну… Я позвонил в пекарню и спросил, есть ли у них гейские торты, и они сказали, что есть, чего, честно говоря, я не ожидал. Итак, я пошёл его забрать сегодня утром, и это…

— Это пенис.

Всё, кроме Джеймса, начали смеяться.

— Это… — Джеймс взглянул на торт. — Да. Хотя я верю, что торт радужный внутри, если это успокоит тебя.

Сириус искренне рассмеялся. Часть его хотела быть раздражённой тем, что все были здесь, но в основном он испытывал облегчение. Ремус был прав: он не должен быть один прямо сейчас.

Они все сгрудились вокруг, когда Ремус и Сириус сидели бок о бок за компьютером Ремуса, наблюдая, как медленно загружается видео.

Все хлопали его по спине и говорили, как они им гордятся. Ремус каждый раз следил за выражением его лица и ободряюще улыбался, когда Сириус ловил его взгляд. Он был рад, что кто-то знает реальную причину, по которой это видео должно быть загружено. Он дёргал ногой под компьютерным столом и пару раз толкнул её Ремуса, но тот будто ничего не замечал.

— Осталось всего несколько секунд, — тихо сказал Сириус. Вскоре видео загрузилось. Все ликовали и горячо поздравляли Сириуса. Сириус же просто сидел, уставившись в экран, на котором он мог ясно видеть видео в своём профиле.

«Угадайте, кто гей…» — название, на котором они остановились. Он бы рассмеялся, если бы не чувствовал, что у него перехватило дыхание.

— К столу! — объявил Джеймс. — Давайте съедим…

— Если ты назовёшь это чем-нибудь, кроме торта, — перебил его Питер, — ты почувствуешь мой гнев.

— Торт… Конечно я собирался сказать торт, зачем мне указывать, какой он формы? — заверил его Джеймс, подмигивая и выходя из кабинета редакторов.

Ремус сжал плечо Сириуса.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, когда все ушли.

— Мы можем выключить интернет? Только ненадолго… Я не хочу видеть никаких новостей, комментариев или чего-нибудь ещё прямо сейчас.

— Считай, что уже сделано. — Ремус встал и вышел из кабинета, и Сириус остался сидеть за столом, пока «Ютуб» не исчез с монитора и не был заменён уведомлением «Нет подключения».

Торт, несмотря на его неуместный внешний вид, оказался довольно вкусным. Они все согласились, что ещё рано для употребления алкоголя, и поэтому они остановились на газированных напитках и чае. Джеймс предложил сыграть в бильярд, и Сириус убедился, что на этот раз он в команде Ремуса. Очевидно, они победили.

В течение первого часа после того, как видео было загружено, всё, казалось, шло хорошо. И тут зазвонил телефон Сириуса. Он не подумал выключить его, потому что единственные люди, с которыми он разговаривал, были в офисе.

_Входящий вызов_

_Регулус Блэк_

Все выжидающе смотрели на него, пока он смотрел на свой телефон.

— Сириус… — Глаза Джеймса расширились от беспокойства. — Это ведь не твоя семья, верно?

— Дайте мне минуту. — Он быстро направился к двери, не обращая внимания на попытки Джеймса окликнуть его, и позволил двери захлопнуться за собой. Он пересёк коридор и сел на верхнюю ступеньку, подтянув колени к груди. Его телефон перестал звонить, и он проверил уведомление о пропущенном звонке. Регулус оставил голосовое сообщение. Сириус выдохнул так медленно, как это было возможно, снял шапку и провел рукой по своим длинным волосам. Он подумывал о том, чтобы удалить сообщение, но с тех пор, как он сбежал в шестнадцать лет, Сириус ни разу не слышал голос своего брата.

— Сириус. Это Регулус. На самом деле, я не уверен, что это всё ещё твой номер. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я видел твоё видео. Я сомневаюсь, что его видела мама, хотя я уверен, что она услышит об этом очень скоро. Я… я даже не знаю, что ещё сказать. Может быть, я опоздал, неважно. Ты можешь мне перезвонить, если хочешь, но тебе это не нужно.

Сириусу захотелось заплакать, и он решил, что, пока он один, можно просто забыть об этом. Он включил свои мобильные данные и решил проверить «Ютуб».

— Чёрт возьми, — пробормотал он себе под нос. Видео просуществовало всего час, а уже набрало два миллиона просмотров. Он зашёл в комментарии. Сириус листал и листал, ища ненависть, но ничего не нашёл. Каждый комментарий был похвалой и поддержкой.

Он был в тренде в «Твиттере». Он нашел один твит, который выражал раздражение тем, что Сириус поднял тему ориентации и который имел довольно много лайков. Однако количество комментариев было ошеломляющим, и в каждом из них стыдили человека, который запостил это. В глубине души он всегда знал, что так и будет. Однако было приятно получить подтверждение.

Затем он нашёл в «Гугле» себя и перешёл во вкладку новостей. О нем уже были статьи, но в основном они просто цитировали его видео и хвалили его за это. Люди не испытывали к нему ненависти. Самое удивительное, что Регулус не испытывал к нему ненависти.

— Здесь занято?

Сириус поднял глаза и увидел, что Ремус указывает на место рядом с ним.

— Будь моим гостем.

Ремус сел и неловко пошевелил руками, ожидая, что Сириус скажет что-нибудь. Когда он этого не сделал, Ремус кашлянул.

— Джеймс хотел прийти сюда и проверить, как ты, но я сказал, что пойду сам. Ну, знаешь, на случай, если тебе нужно поговорить о письме или о чём-то ещё.

— Я включил мобильные данные и проверил социальные сети.

— И? — Ремус пристально посмотрел на него.

— Положительно. Всё. На самом деле, положительно.

— Это невероятно, — сказал Ремус, выдохнув.

— Да. Да, это так.

— Итак… что ты чувствуешь? Обо всём?

— Я чувствую, что всё уже позади, и я просто хочу… — пожал плечами Сириус, — забыть об этом. Вернуться к нормальной жизни, знаешь. Продолжать снимать и загружать видео. Начиная с видео, которые мы сняли вместе, если ты не против.

— Я отредактировал его, оно готово к загрузке на канал.

— Я не знаю, как справлялся без тебя, — улыбнулся Сириус. Ремус улыбнулся в ответ; смотреть ему в глаза было почти невыносимо.

— Ты прекрасно справлялся, пока меня не было.

— Я знаю. Но эти последние несколько месяцев были сумасшедшими. Я рад, что ты здесь.

— Да. Я тоже.

Сириусу пришлось отвести взгляд. Он не был уверен, то ли дело в медовых глазах, то ли в легкой россыпи веснушек, то ли в том, как приподнялись уголки его рта, когда он пытался сдержать улыбку. Может быть, всё дело в самом Ремусе. Что бы это ни было, это было уже слишком.

— Сириус, — медленно сказал Ремус.

Сириус снова повернулся к нему. Они сидели гораздо ближе, чем нужно, соприкасаясь коленями. Сириус не мог ничего с этим сделать. Его глаза скользнули вниз по губам Ремуса и тут же снова поднялись, как только он понял, что натворил. Ремус моргнул, нерешительно положив руку ему на колено.

— Повтори ещё раз!

Они отскочили друг от друга. В коридор вышла Марлен. Ремус, вставая, улыбнулся Сириусу, но он не нашел в себе сил ответить ему тем же.

— Это невозможно! Проверьте ещё раз. — С кем бы Марлен не разговаривала, она была зла. — Он не мог сделать это! — Она пыхтела. — Да, конечно, я уверена! Вы не можете просто… — Она замолчала. — Ублюдок.

Сириус тоже встал и, завернув за угол, увидел, как Марлен кладет телефон в карман.

— Ты в порядке, Маккиннон?

— Не сердись, — покраснела она.

— Не слишком многообещающее начало…

— Я знаю, что ты не хотел, чтобы полиция занималась этим письмом…

— Я хотел, чтобы ты бросила это! — простонал Сириус.

— Я знаю, я знаю. Я просто… я никому ничего не говорила, честное слово. Я наняла одного парня в одном из нижних офисов, он там работает с кибербезопасностью. Я попросила его отследить почту и банковский счёт, чтобы выяснить, кто его отправил.

— И?

— И… это был ты.

— Что? — моргнул Сириус, глядя на неё.

— Он отследил адрес — письмо было отправлено с электронной почты, которая принадлежит тебе.

— Марлен, я этого не делал…

— Конечно, я знаю это! Я попросила его перепроверить, но он отказался. Сказал мне, что ты, должно быть, сделал это просто как рекламный трюк или что-то в этом роде.

— Если бы это была реклама, — холодно рассмеялся Сириус, — я бы упомянул об этом в своём видео, ты знаешь.

— Сириус, — мягко сказал Ремус. — Я не думаю, что Марлен действительно считает, что ты…

— Конечно, я не считаю! — поспешно ответила она. — Но это тупик. Он отследил это письмо, и оно было отправлено с твоего аккаунта. Он уверен в этом… ты злишься?

— Что мы не можем выяснить, кто это сделал, или то, что ты действовала у меня за спиной?

— Мне жаль, — опустила голову Марлен.

— Забудь. Что сделано, то сделано. — Сириус провёл рукой по волосам. — Я могу жить с незнанием.

— Но… — начал Ремус, но покачал головой и пожал плечами. — Не беспокойся.

— Нет, в чём дело? — спросила Марлен.

— Ну… парень уверен, что письмо пришло с аккаунта Сириуса. А что, если это так… — Он поднял руку, когда Марлен открыла рот, чтобы возразить. — Я не имею в виду, что это он отправил его, но что, если кто-то взломал его аккаунт? Или имел к нему доступ? Если бы они вошли в систему, было бы достаточно легко написать это письмо и отправить его. И умно, потому что если бы ты попытался разобраться с этим… Что ж, это привело бы к тебе, не так ли? Ты будешь виноват, Сириус, а не они.

— Ну… Большую часть времени я оставляю учетную запись открытой в офисе. Но это всё.

— Ну тогда, — сказала Марлен, — кто-то, вероятно, просто сумел взломать её. Поменяй свой пароль прямо сейчас. Я имею в виду, что никто здесь этого не сделает.

— Да, — медленно сказал Сириус, — вы правы. Я поменяю свой пароль.


	8. Парень Сириуса Блэка

Следующие недели были настолько напряжёнными, что Сириус даже не успевал подумать о письме, или о том, что он и Ремус почти поцеловались, или о своём брате, или о чём-то ещё. Его видео с каминг-аутом быстро стало самым просматриваемым за всё время существования канала, и оно всё ещё было в тренде. Его второе по популярности видео вышло несколькими днями позже. Неудивительно, что видео «Познакомьтесь с моим редактором» было очень популярно. Ремус за одну ночь приобрёл почти миллион подписчиков в Инстаграме. Джеймс, всегда готовый к празднику, планировал вечеринку на миллион в Инстаграме. К несчастью, по крайней мере для Джеймса, Ремус сразу же поднялся с девятисот тысяч до миллиона восьмисот тысяч, и теперь люди начали просить, чтобы ему выдали галочку. Сириус не мог понять, шутка это или нет.

Время публикации его видео с Ремусом не было тем, о чем он действительно думал. Он сделал каминг-аут как гей, а через несколько дней опубликовал видео с мужчиной, с которым все решили шипперить его. Ремус либо ничего не заметил, либо был слишком вежлив, чтобы упомянуть это. Если этого было недостаточно, Джеймс и Лили только что объявили миру, что они ожидают маленького Поттера.

Все были перегружены работой. Марлен принимала телефонные звонки направо и налево от людей, желающих взять интервью у Сириуса о его ориентации или у Джеймса о его ребёнке. Доркас отчаянно пыталась придумать новый дизайн для товаров, которые продавались мгновенно, к большому раздражению Питера, поскольку он, казалось, проводил весь день, загружая новые продукты на сайт только для того, чтобы они сразу же раскупались. Джеймс и Сириус в хаосе всего этого забыли о плотном расписании, которое они себе обещали, и снимали новые видео каждый день, что очень занимало Мэри и Ремуса. Никто на самом деле не понимал, что делает как генеральный директор Лили, но она определённо что-то делала, так как редко выходила из офиса.

Именно эти факторы в совокупности означали, что Сириусу потребовалось почти две недели, чтобы узнать, что он был в тренде в «Твиттере» по другой причине. Не из-за того, что он сделал каминг-аут, а из-за кое-чего другого. «#SiriusBlackBoyfriend». Сначала он отмахнулся от этого и предположил, что это были люди, которые поздно среагировали на видео «Познакомьтесь с моим редактором». Только когда Ремус с широко раскрытыми глазами нашёл хештэг, он понял, что дело было в другом.

— Они всё равно выложили фото? — спросил Сириус, листая различные посты, содержащие его и Фабиана фотографии.

— Да.

— Я должен был это предвидеть. Тут не о чем беспокоиться. Мы расстались несколько месяцев назад, это неправда, я сейчас это опровергну.

— Нет, подожди. — Ремус сел рядом с ним. — Ты не понимаешь, что это значит? Я нашёл оригинальный аккаунт, который запостил это. Если мы отнесём это тому человеку, к которому обращалась Марлен, из офиса технологий внизу…

— Они могут отследить его.

— Именно, — усмехнулся Ремус. — И он никак не сможет ссылаться обратно на тебя. Может быть, этот человек имел пароль от твоего аккаунта, который ты всё равно изменил, но твой «Твиттер»? Если кто-то взломал бы его…

— Я бы знал об этом. Чёрт, ты прав.

— Ты хочешь этого? Выяснить, я имею в виду.

— Да. Да, давай сделаем это.

Ремус вскочил и, взяв Сириуса за руки, поднял его на ноги. Он очень быстро отпустил их, когда понял, что сделал.

— Его зовут Фрэнк. Я уже спросил у Марлен. — Сириус кивнул и последовал за ним из офиса, не отвечая Джеймсу, когда он спросил, куда они идут.

Офис IT-компании был такого же размера, как и офис «Мародёров», только семью этажами ниже. Главное отличие состояло в том, что он был заполнен рядами компьютеров, за которыми сидели сгорбившиеся за ними люди.

— Как ты думаешь, что они на самом деле делают? — тихо спросил Сириус.

— Это что-то вроде компании по кибербезопасности. Я так думаю…

— Я могу вам помочь? — высокий темнокожий мужчина с очень низким голосом подошёл к ним. — Кроме того, эта дверь не была заперта?

— Ну… да, — сказал Сириус, посмотрев туда, откуда они только что вошли.

— Алиса, — пробормотал он, — никогда не запирает эту чёртову штуку. В любом случае, что я могу для вас сделать?

— М-м… — Сириус посмотрел на Ремуса в надежде, что он что-нибудь скажет.

— Мы ищем Фрэнка, он сегодня тут?

— Фрэнк, — позвал мужчина человека, стоявшего в нескольких метрах от него, кивнув. Он посмотрел на Ремуса и Сириуса, изучая их. — Я тебя знаю?

— О. Наверное, нет, — быстро ответил Сириус.

— Кингсли, ты меня звал? — спросил Фрэнк.

— Да, эти двое хотели увидеть тебя.

— О, конечно. — Фрэнк посмотрел на них, потом его глаза расширились. — Да, э-э, пойдёмте со мной. — Он повёл их через ряды компьютеров в дальний конец комнаты. — Аластора нет сегодня, но я уверен, что он не будет возражать, если я воспользуюсь его офисом. Идёмте! — Фрэнк открыл дверь и пропустил их внутрь, прежде чем последовать за ними. — Сириус, кажется? — Он протянул руку.

— Да. — Сириус пожал её.

— Послушай, я знаю, что ты собираешься сказать, но эти фотографии прошли с твоего аккаунта, и я не говорю, что…

— Оу, нет, дело не в этом, — отрезал Сириус. — Мы хотели узнать, не мог ли ты отследить владельца аккаунта в «Твиттере».

— А. Ну, я могу. Опять же, это непродуктивное использование времени компании и даже не очень легально.

— Мы заплатим, — предложил Ремус.

— Да, я заплачу. Что бы Марлен ни сделала в прошлый раз, это сработает?

— Тебе повезло, — вздохнул Фрэнк, — что я беден и у меня скоро будет ребёнок. Окей, дайте мне аккаунт и проваливайте, а то Кингсли начнёт задавать вопросы. Один из вас даст мне номер, по которому я смогу позвонить, когда всё будет готово.

— Спасибо, — сказал Ремус, доставая телефон, чтобы дать Фрэнку свой номер.

— Да, спасибо. Я бы не стал беспокоить, если бы это не было важно.

— Всё в порядке, правда, — кивнул Фрэнк. — Марлен немного объяснила мне в прошлый раз, это правда звучит неприятно.

— Можно и так сказать, — усмехнулся Сириус.

Фрэнк сообщил им, что всё будет готово примерно через час или два. Время близилось к полудню, и Сириус не хотел делать ничего полезного, пока Фрэнк не перезвонит им, так что они с Ремусом пошли вместе обедать.

— Куда именно ты меня ведёшь? — спросил Ремус, когда они вышли из здания и зашагали по оживлённым улицам Лондона.

— Прямо за углом есть замечательное греческое заведение. Это независимая компания, обычно довольно тихая. Во всяком случае, если я увижу, что меня кто-то фотографирует, я могу просто закричать.

— И часто такое случается? — спросил Ремус. Он раньше никогда не был на людях с Сириусом.

— Да. Вообще-то, очень часто. И в самых странных местах. Некоторые люди подходят и просят сфотографироваться и поздороваться на камеру, другие просто достают свои телефоны и щёлкают. Фотографировать незаметно сложно, хотя обычно я…

— Сириус!

Словно по сигналу девушка с тёмными волосами помахала ему, сияя. Сириус помахал ей в ответ, и она осторожно подошла.

— Привет, извини, я большая фанатка, и я просто… Я, наверное, прерываю вас, я просто знаю, что если не скажу ничего, то буду бить себя за это!

— Ты не прерываешь, всё вы порядке. Рад, что тебе нравятся мои видео.

— Нравятся? Я их обожаю! Хей, — она перевела своё внимание на Ремуса, — ты Ремус Люпин.

— Э-э… Верно.

— Вау! Вы не будете возражать, если я сделаю фотографию?

— Конечно! — улыбнулся Сириус.

Девушка достала свой телефон, и Ремус потянулся за ним.

— Я могу сфотографировать.

— Оу… Э-э, ты можешь тоже быть в фотографии? Только если ты хочешь.

— Ты хочешь сфотографироваться и со мной тоже? — Ремус слегка разинул рот.

Она кивнула. Ремус пожал плечами и встал рядом с Сириусом, слегка пригнувшись, чтобы они были на её высоте. Она сделала фотографию и издала невероятно высокий визгливый звук.

— Извините, я просто не могу поверить, что встретила вас.

— Это было приятно, — заверил её Сириус. — Но, в общем, нам лучше пойти.

— О, и ещё кое-что. Твоё видео с каминг-аутом. Оно мне очень помогло. На самом деле, это помогло многим людям. Я боялась всю жизнь, но видеть, как мой любимый создатель контента делает каминг-аут в качестве гея, — это вдохновляюще. Спасибо.

— Вау, — моргнул Сириус, глядя на неё. — Э-э, нет, спасибо, что ты всё это сказала. Хорошего дня!

— Вам тоже!

— Это было очень мило, — всё ещё улыбался Ремус, когда она уходила.

— Да. Вау. Люди продолжали говорить, что это изменило их жизни, и я не мог понять этого. Но… хорошо. Думаю, это доказательство.

— Чувствуешь себя лучше после всего этого?

— Ты знаешь, что я чувствую себя лучше. Я рад. Но, эй, хватит обо мне: она хотела сделать фото с тобой! Ремус Люпин — знаменитость.

— Она была вежлива, — Ремус закатил глаза.

— Нет. Ты популярен, лунный мальчик.

Ресторан был маленький, уютный и располагался в укромном уголке Лондона. Владелица ресторана была невысокой девушкой с красивым лицом и тёмными волосами. Её лицо просияло, когда они вошли.

— Сириус, πως είσαι? είστε σε ραντεβού? *

— Очень смешно, Энн. — Он заключил её в объятия. — Χαίρομαι που σε βλέπω.** Мы можем заказать столик на двоих?

— Как обычно, у окна?

— Прекрасно, спасибо.

Она повела их вверх по лестнице к столику в дальнем углу.

— Вот. Крикните нам, когда будете готовы.

Сириус отодвинул стул для Ремуса, который игриво выдохнул:

— Какой джентльмен! — Сириус усмехнулся и сел напротив него. — Хорошо, когда ты собирался мне сказать, что ты говоришь по-гречески?

— А я и не знал, что это такая важная информация.

— Это… Это было впечатляюще.

— Я ещё говорю на латыни и французском. Tu imprimi? Essetis.***

— Я… — улыбнулся Ремус. — Почему ты говоришь на этих языках? Где ты этому научился?

— J’aime ton sourire.****

— Окей, выпендривайся. Я не понимаю тебя.

— Мои родители воспитывали меня так, чтобы я знал языки. Некоторые из моей семьи французы, вот почему я выучил этот язык. Греческому и латыни нас обучали, вероятно, чтобы мы с братом выросли гениями или типа того, умея разговаривать на древних языках и всё такое. Но я ютубер, так что… Ничего не вышло.

Ремус выбрал традиционный греческий салат, а Сириус, который медленно листал меню, — какой-то бобовый суп, который оказался очень вкусным. Он действительно жалел, что не выходил на обед чаще. Офис находится в центре Лондона, и у не было недостатка в вариантах.

— Фрэнк уже писал тебе?

— Сириус, если бы он написал, ты бы уже об этом знал.

— Ты прав, извини. — Он отпил из стакана и уставился в окно. — Просто хочу, чтобы он поторопился, вот и всё.

— Да, я знаю. — Сириус резко отвел взгляд от окна, когда почувствовал пальцы Ремуса на своем запястье. Он знал, что Ремус просто пытается утешить его. Однако это не помешало ему быстро отдернуть руку.

— Извини… — начал Ремус.

— Нет, боже, нет, не в этом дело. Я знаю, что здесь тихо, но это потому, что там есть люди…

— О. Конечно. Мне жаль, я просто…

— Нет. Я серьёзно говорю, Ремус. Дело не в том, что я… Если бы люди фотографировали, это произвело бы впечатление. Я просто осторожен, я… Ну, теперь больше, чем когда-либо, с тех пор, ты знаешь.

— Да. Извини. Я даже не думал, я не пытаюсь…

— Всё в порядке. Правда. Я знаю, ты просто пытался быть милым. Это моя вина, у меня просто паранойя.

— Думаю, учитывая обстоятельства, это вполне объяснимо, — кивнул Ремус.

К счастью, через несколько минут подошла Энн, и Сириус настоял на том, чтобы оплатить счёт, несмотря на восклицания Ремуса о том, что так они не договаривались. Это беспокоило Сириуса больше, чем следовало бы. Он не хотел бы, чтобы Ремус впредь избегал его прикосновений. Он также не знал, как объяснить это, чтобы не звучать странно.

Они зашли в здание офиса, и в тот момент, когда дверь закрылась за ними, Сириус схватил Ремуса за запястье, чтобы не дать ему подняться по лестнице в их офис.

— Ремус, подожди. Слушай, о том, что случилось…

— Всё в порядке, правда, тебе не нужно беспокоиться об этом.

— Я знаю. Я просто… Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я имею проблему с… Фу, я даже не знаю, как это выразить.

— Я всё понял, не волнуйся. — Он снова начал подниматься по лестнице, но Сириус потянул его вниз.

— Подожди, можно тебя кое о чём спросить?

— Э-э, да? — Ремус сглотнул.

Но Сириус ничего не сказал. Вместо этого он сел на нижнюю ступеньку, и Ремус последовал его примеру.

— Ты видишь в социальных сетях то, что люди хотят, чтобы мы встречались?

— Это довольно трудно не заметить, — рассмеялся Ремус.

— Ну да, конечно. Это не заставляет тебя чувствовать себя некомфортно?

— Не то чтобы некомфортно… — Он подумал. — Скорее, э-э, как будто я боюсь, что это сделает отношения между нами странными.

— Ты чувствуешь себя странно?

— Нет. Нисколько. А ты?

— Нет, конечно нет! — Сириус на мгновение задержал на нём взгляд, а потом снова принялся теребить резинку на запястье. — Кстати, это никак не связано с моей реакцией в ресторане.

— Господи, Сириус, — пробормотал Ремус, — ты можешь забыть об этом. Правда, я не возражаю.

— Хорошо. — Сириус сел немного прямее и в внезапном порыве храбрости положил руку на колено Ремуса.

Некоторое время они молчали. Ремус не сводил взгляд с руки на колене с тех пор, как Сириус положил её туда. Но теперь он всё же посмотрел в глаза Сириуса.

— Хорошо, — тихо повторил он в ответ.

— Ремус, я… — он не успел закончить предложение. Ремус поцеловал его. Сириусу потребовалась доля секунды, чтобы осознать это. Когда он понял, что произошло, он сжал руку Ремуса, которая теперь обнимала его лицо. Угол был немного неудобным, поскольку они сидели бок о бок, но ни один из них, казалось, не заботился об этом. Сириус просто продолжал целовать его в ответ. Снова, и снова, и снова.

Затем телефон Ремуса зазвонил. Они разорвали поцелуй, и Ремус застонал от досады.

— Чёрт, прости! — Он посмотрел, кто звонит. — Это Фрэнк.

— Ответь? — Сириус отстранился от него. Ремус послушался и включил громкую связь.

— Фрэнк, привет.

— Хэй, я отследил аккаунт. Принадлежит Тому Реддлу. Не знаю, поможет ли это.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Ремус.

— На все сто процентов. Слушай, мне пора. Надеюсь, что это как-то помогло. — И он повесил трубку.

— Том Реддл, — медленно сказал Ремус, — слышал что-нибудь о нём?

Некоторое время Сириус молчал. Он сидел, пытаясь дышать как можно спокойнее и отчаянно стараясь не ударить кулаком стену. Ремус, кажется, заметил это.

— О мой бог, ты знаешь его?

— Не очень. Учился в университете со мной. Мы с ним не были друзьями. Но я знаю кое-кого, кто был.

— Не из офиса… Верно? — Сириус молчал, размышляя.

— Если бы кто-то зашёл на мою почту с другого устройства… мне бы пришло уведомление, верно? Так что, вероятно, это было с устройства, с которого я уже заходил.

— Ты… Ты не можешь знать этого наверняка.

— Нет, ты прав. Я был почти уверен, что его просто взломали. Но Том Реддл… — С этими словами он встал и зашагал вверх по лестнице.

— Подожди, Сириус! — Ремус побежал за ним. — Куда ты идёшь?

— Получать ответы. — Он знал, что он говорит неопределённо, но гнев мешал ему мыслить связно.

— Ты же не думаешь… — Ремус слегка запыхался, пытаясь не отстать. — Ты же не думаешь, что кто-то наверху имеет к этому какое-то отношение?

— Да. Может быть, случайно, я не знаю. Хотя, вероятно, это был тот же самый человек, который вошел в мой гребаный аккаунт и отправил эти письма. — Ему потребовалось всё его самообладание, чтобы не вышибить дверь. Он решил распахнуть её как можно резче. Этого звука было достаточно, чтобы вызвать реакцию у всех остальных.

— Ого, приятель, — поприветствовал его Джеймс, — спокойно.

— Он здесь? — спросил Сириус дрожащим голосом.

— Кто? — ответил Джеймс.

— Питер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Как ты? У тебя свидание?  
> ** Рад тебя видеть.  
> *** Ты впечатлён? Так и должно быть.  
> **** Мне нравится твоя улыбка.


	9. Проваливай

— Он здесь? — спросил Сириус дрожащим голосом.

— Кто? — ответил Джеймс.

— Питер.

Как по сигналу, Питер и Мэри вышли из комнаты редакторов, смеясь. Их смех тут же стих стих, когда они почувствовали на себе чей-то взгляд.

— Э-э, всё в порядке? — неуверенно спросил Питер.

— Том Реддл, — выстрелил Сириус, — говорит о чём-то?

— О да, ты помнишь Тома, не так ли? Мы были друзьями в университете.

— _Были_ друзьями или _остались_ друзьями?

— Э-э, были? — глаза Питера слегка расширились. Он нервничал. Сириус сразу же понял это. Многие годы совместного проживания в школе-интернате сближают довольно хорошо. По крайней мере, Сириус думал, что знал о Питере если не всё, то близко к этому.

— Ты, — прошипел он, — он тебя подговорил или это была твоя идея?

— Сириус, — медленно сказал Джеймс, — успокойся, приятель.

— Сириус… Я могу объяснить! — Питер теперь ёрзал, заламывая руки.

Это стало сигналом Сириусу. Он шагнул к нему, сжимая кулаки.

— Сириус, — схватил его за талию Ремус, — остановись.

— Отпусти, — попросил он как можно спокойнее.

— Не делай ничего, о чём потом будешь жалеть.

— Уверен, если я его ударю, то не пожалею.

Питер практически пискнул, все остальные смотрели на Сириуса как на сумасшедшего.

— Эй, — сказала Лили, вставая перед ним. — Сириус, дыши. Что происходит?

Ремус всё ещё крепко обнимал его за талию, удерживая на месте.

— Все, выйдите, — попросил он. — Дайте Сириусу и Питеру поговорить. Мы с Марлен можем объяснить, что происходит, но не здесь. — Однако никто не двигался.

— Ремус прав, — подтвердила Марлен. — Выйдите.

Команда обменялась растерянными и обеспокоенными взглядами, но медленно побрела к двери. Ремус ушёл последним.

— Не делай глупостей, Сириус, — тихо сказал он. — Просто поговори с ним, будь взрослым.

— Ты не имеешь права указывать мне, что делать, — сказал Сириус, стряхнув его руку. Ремус выглядел обиженным, и Сириус тут же пожалел об этом. Он, не извинившись, дал ему уйти.

— Сириус… Сириус, у меня не было выбора.

Ремус был прав. Ему надо быть взрослым. Сириус медленно вдохнул.

— Тогда продолжай. Объясни.

Питер заметно расслабился, когда Сириус сунул руки в карманы, и сразу же перешёл к рассказу. Конечно, он был пьян, когда это началось. Они с Томом были в пабе чуть больше года назад, и Питер случайно рассказал ему о Сириусе и Фабиане.

— Я сказал ему никому не рассказывать об этом, и он согласился — я думал, что с этим покончено.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, почему пьяный ты был завлечён в аутинг меня, но продолжай.

— Ну… Я не уверен, знаешь ли ты это… но Том довольно близок с кем-то из твоей семьи.

— С кем? — Сириус не знал этого.

— Твоя кузина? Кажется, её зовут Белла?

— Беллатриса, — сказал Сириус сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Продолжай.

— Окей, ну, меня там не было, но из того, что я слышал, Том сказал Беллатрисе, что я рассказал ему о тебе и Фабиане. Он сказал, что, по его мнению, она должна знать, учитывая, что вы, ребята, кузены. Он не знал, что ты сбежал и всё такое.

— Да, хорошо, он не знал. Если, конечно, ты не рассказал ему об этом.

— Когда ты начал становиться достаточно известным, Том снова обратился ко мне. — Питер сглотнул. — Он, э-э, он спросил меня, где ты живёшь.

— Питер, если ты скажешь мне, что ты действительно сказал ему, я попрощаюсь с твоими зубами, потому что, я думаю, некоторые из них вот-вот выпадут.

— Нет! — завопил Питер. — Я ничего ему не сказал!

— Я чувствую приближение «но».

Но потом, конечно, Том начал угрожать Питеру. Он увидел возможность заработать деньги, и ему нужна была помощь Питера, чтобы воспользоваться ею. Шантаж, похоже, был его специальностью, потому что ему удалось заставить Питера сфотографировать Сириуса и Фабиана.

— Он сказал, что если я не… Он…

— Это было бы чертовски хорошо, — пробормотал Сириус.

— Он сказал, что он добьётся того, чтобы меня уволили с этой работы. Что-то о том, что он напишет тебе и скажет, что я рассказал ему и Беллатрисе о твоей ориентации, что-то в этом роде.

— Круто. Значит, в попытке спасти свою собственную шею, ты согласился попытаться публично унизить меня?

— Он не сказал, что будет делать с этими фотографиями!

— Что, блять, по-твоему, он собирался делать?

— Я не… — Питер колебался. — Вы, ребята, мои единственные друзья! Я не хотел потерять тебя.

— И посмотри, что из этого вышло.

— Но… Твоё видео с каминг-аутом. Всё ведь прошло хорошо. Не так ли?

— Ты прав, Питер, — рассмеялся Сириус, — может быть, я должен поблагодарить тебя! Ты не хочешь поужинать, что насчёт следующей пятницы?

— Сириус. Извини, — пискнул он. — Я не хотел причинить тебе боль.

— Ошибаешься. Ты просто не хотел, чтобы твои стабильные дружеские отношения и работа оказались под угрозой. Держу пари, тебе было хреново, когда другой твой единственный друг начал угрожать тебе, а? Нехорошо, правда? Когда кто-то, кому ты доверяешь, подставляет и использует тебя.

— Я думал…

— Нет, Питер, ты не думал. Ты мог сказать мне. Ты _должен_ был сказать мне. Я мог бы быть с тобой мягче, если бы ты просто выдал меня одному парню. Теперь об этом знает весь мир. Я не могу простить тебя так просто.

— Том… — Питер смотрел так, словно он вот-вот заплачет. — Он… Это был он, он…

— Ты сделал фотографии. Ты отправил их Марлен. Ничего из этого не могло бы быть сделано без тебя, Питер, так что мне всё равно, чья это была идея, и мне всё равно, думал ли ты, что всё будет хорошо. — Сириус тут же почувствовал себя немного лучше. — Каминг-аут должен был быть моим выбором. Я мог сказать людям, когда был бы готов, но ты отнял у меня это, — вздохнул он и понизил голос. — Ты и Джеймс были моими первыми и самыми близкими друзьями. Не думай, что мне не больно говорить тебе, что я не хочу тебя здесь больше видеть.

— Ты… — Питер впервые посмотрел ему в глаза. — Ты увольняешь меня?

— Да. — Сириус потёр ладонями глаза. — Убирайся.

— Но…

— Убирайся! — Его голос слегка дрогнул, когда он сказал это. К его удивлению, Питер больше не спорил. Он быстро уложил некоторые вещи в свой рюкзак и бросил на Сириуса последний взгляд, прежде чем уйти. Как только он это сделал, Джеймс распахнул дверь и заключил Сириуса в крепкие объятия.

— Марлен и Ремус рассказали нам, что случилось.

— Извини, что я тебе ничего не сказал, — обнял его в ответ Сириус.

— Не будь идиотом. — К ним подошла Лили. — Есть место ещё для одной? — Они отпустили друг друга достаточно, чтобы Лили смогла прижаться к ним и обнять их обоих. Сириус почувствовал, как другая пара рук обвилась вокруг него. Это была Доркас. Он увидел, что Мэри присоединилась к ним, затем Марлен, а затем Ремус. Все семеро обнимали друг друга.

— Ура! Групповое объятие! — радостно воскликнул Джеймс, чем вызвал всеобщий смех. Они медленно отстранились и отступили назад, улыбаясь.

— Ну… — сказал Сириус. — Это было трогательно.

Все снова засмеялись.

— Итак, Питер… — медленно сказала Доркас. — Значит, он ушёл навсегда?

— После такого фокуса… я чертовски надеюсь на это, — добавил Джеймс.

— Да, да. Я не думаю, что он скоро вернётся, — подтвердил Сириус.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросила Мэри. — На самом деле, я имею в виду.

— Я в порядке. — На мгновение он поймал взгляд Ремуса. — Вот и всё теперь. Всё сделано. Никаких слёз больше. Я смотрю на тебя, Поттер.

— Это… — закатил глаза Джеймс. — Грустно, окей? Не то, что Питер ушёл: он заслужил это. Я просто имею в виду, что грустно то, что он сделал это, ты понимаешь?

— Да. Я понимаю. Эй, почему бы нам не заказать чего-нибудь на вынос? Останьтесь здесь ненадолго. Если хотите, конечно.

Все согласились. Джеймс начал записывать заказы каждого. Они решили устроить вечер кино, но договориться о том, какой фильм посмотреть, казалось почти невозможным. Лили и Марлен просили фильм о женщинах, Доркас хотела ужастик (её идея была немедленно отклонена), Джеймс хотел экшена, Мэри — наоборот — чего-нибудь лёгкого. Они все были так увлечены спором, что Сириусу удалось подойти к Ремусу.

— Эй, мы можем поговорить?

Ремус согласился, и они вдвоём выскользнули из кабинета в коридор.

— Итак… — медленно сказал Сириус.

— Итак…

— Мне жаль. За то, что огрызнулся на тебя там.

— Ты шутишь? Всё в порядке, Сириус, не беспокойся об этом. И, э-э, мне тоже жаль.

— О чём? — Сириус склонил голову набок.

— Я… Я не знаю. Я запаниковал. Я думал, может быть, ты хочешь, чтобы я извинился, понимаешь, за то, что поцеловал тебя.

— Оу. Ты так думал? Извини.

— Хм… — Ремус просто тупо уставился на него. — Ну… Это зависит, я думаю…

— От чего?

— От того, хотел бы ты этого или нет.

— Окей, — кивнул Сириус. — Ну, я не хотел бы, чтобы ты этого не сделал.

— О. Хорошо.

— Хорошо… — Они засмеялись.

— Что теперь? — спросил Ремус, проводя рукой по своим светло-каштановым волосам. — Я не… Я не знаю, что ещё сказать.

— Я думаю, следующим логичным шагом было бы пригласить тебя на свидание.

— Оу?

Сириус пожал плечами и сделал шаг вперёд.

— Это нормально, если ты не согласишься… — Он поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Ремусом. — Ты хочешь?

Ремус поднял к Сириусу руки и мягко потянул его за джемпер, притягивая к себе, прежде чем сократить расстояние между их губами.

— Это ответ на твой вопрос? — тихо сказал он, прижимая их лбы друг к другу.

— Сириус, Мэри хочет пиццу с ветчиной и ананасами, ты можешь пойти и сказать ей… Оу! — раздался голос Джеймса. Сириус и Ремус расступились, но недостаточно быстро. — Хм… Верно, извините, что я этого не понял… Вы двое?..

— Оу, э-э… — Сириус посмотрел на Ремуса и почувствовал, как на его лице начинает появляться улыбка. — Это…

— Запутанно? — предложил Ремус.

— Ещё рано, — продолжил Сириус. — Никому не говори.

— Да, верно, конечно, — поправил очки на носу и кивнул Джеймс. — Извините. — Он, видимо, забыл, что хотел сказать, поэтому развернулся и начал уходить.

— Оу, Джеймс, — остановил его Ремус. — Скажи Мэри, что я разделю с ней пиццу с ветчиной и ананасами. Мне она тоже нравится.

— Сириус, — искренне сказал Джеймс, — ты уверен, что хочешь быть с этим парнем?

Сириус расхохотался, и Ремус показал ему средний палец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> у этого фанфика появилась бета! вы можете поблагодарить её за проделанную работу в отзывах  
> мы приближаемся к концу!


	10. Рассказать команде

С плеч Сириуса словно свалился тяжёлый груз. Он не понимал, насколько это было тяжело, пока всё не закончилось.

Сириус вернулся к своему обычному состоянию, придумывая новые идеи для видео и снимая много совместного контента с Джеймсом. Ему даже удалось организовать довольно простой пранк, который очень понравился публике. Он постепенно добавлял в каждом видео на фон Джеймса глаза с бегающими зрачками. Мэри, которая редактировала все видео Джеймса, конечно, знала об этом и согласилась ничего не говорить ему. Джеймс никогда не пересматривал свои видео, и поэтому ему потребовалось почти две недели, чтобы заметить это: люди в «Твиттере» в конечном итоге сдали Сириуса, но Джеймс оценил шутку.

Кроме того, Сириус перезвонил Регулусу. В каком-то смысле, вышло ужасно: им совершенно нечего было сказать друг другу, и разговор был невыносимо неловким. Тем не менее, ни один из них не сказал ничего враждебного, что радовало. Они даже попытались договориться, чтобы пообедать вместе, если Регулус когда-нибудь окажется в Лондоне. Сириус не знал, насколько это было вероятно, но идея была хорошая.

А ещё у Сириуса был Ремус. Они были вместе только месяц, но Сириус не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь был так счастлив. О свиданиях на публике не могло быть и речи, потому что Сириуса всё ещё преследовала мысль о тех фотографиях, а публичное объявление об их отношениях давило бы на них обоих. Вместо этого они встречались друг у друга дома. Ремус готовил Сириусу ужин, когда они были у него, а Сириус заказывал еду на вынос, когда всё было наоборот. Он не станет предлагать свою стряпню даже злейшему врагу, не говоря уже о Ремусе.

Тем не менее, Ремус постепенно начал появляться в нескольких его прямых трансляциях, а также согласился стать частью одного из самых успешных видео на совместном канале: «Познакомьтесь с командой». Они всемером играли в настольные игры и записывали это на видео. Оказалось, что Ремус был очень хорош в «Картах против человечества», и им пришлось закончить видео, потому что все слишком сильно смеялись, чтобы продолжать.

Отсутствие Питера, конечно, было заметно, но Лили и Марлен взяли его работу на себя и справлялись с этим прекрасно. На самом деле, дела у Мародёров шли лучше, чем когда-либо. Джеймс набрал семьдесят миллионов на «Ютубе», а у Сириуса было уже почти восемьдесят. После видео с настольными играми вся оставшаяся команда опубликовала свои аккаунты в социальных сетях и быстро достигли миллиона или были близки к нему, а у Ремуса уже было три.

Никто не знал о Сириусе и Ремусе. Ну, Джеймс был в курсе, что, вероятно, означало, что знала и Лили. Для них иметь тайну было так волнующе, но и слегка непрактично.

— Как ты думаешь, мы когда-нибудь расскажем команде? — спросил однажды вечером Ремус. Они свернулись калачиком на диване Сириуса, смотря старые комедийные бокс-сеты. Им уже удалось посмотреть всю «Чёрную гадюку» и половину «Башни Фолти».

— Я действительно хочу. Я просто волновался… — Он замолчал. Честно говоря, он боялся, что у них, может быть, ничего и не выйдет друг с другом. Эта мысль испугала его.

Ремус, казалось, прочитал его мысли.

— Я знаю, что, рассказывая людям, ты делаешь отношения официальными. Хотя, может, это и неплохо.

Сириус что-то прогудел в ответ и обнял его чуть крепче. Несмотря на прохладу на улице, тепло от огня, чая и тела Ремуса было приятным.

— Для начала я мог бы целовать тебя, когда захочу.

Ремус поцеловал его, как бы подчёркивая сказанное.

— Нам бы не пришлось везде ездить на разных такси.

— Да, — усмехнулся Сириус, — со стороны это действительно кажется довольно нелепым. В офисе знают, что ты?..

— Лили знает, и Джеймс, наверное, тоже. — Сириус рассмеялся. — Впрочем, это не так важно. Если мы расскажем им о нас, я уверен, они поймут.

Сириус поцеловал его в лоб, потом в щёку.

— Я действительно хочу сказать им. Но только не интернету, не сейчас.

— Боже, нет. Ты видел фанарты?

— Я очень рад, что ты заговорил об этом, потому что я не был уверен, как начать. Приятно знать, что люди думают, что мы бы смотрелись хорошо вместе, не так ли?

— Это те же самые люди, которые шипперили тебя и Джеймса до самой его свадьбы.

— Некоторые люди никогда не останавливаются. Они думают, что мы бывшие и скрываем это.

Ремус улыбнулся и на мгновение замолчал.

— Тебя беспокоит, что из-за того, что ты ютубер, отношения становятся… более сложными?

— Раньше это не было так сильно. Я знаю, что разговор о бывших должен быть немного табуированным, но…

— Не знаю, Сириус, ты много говорил о Джеймсе.

— Ха-ха, — невозмутимо произнёс Сириус. — Мне было очень легко хранить тайну между мной и Фабианом. Наши отношения были далеки от идеала, но, даже когда всё было хорошо, он не беспокоился о том, чтобы выходить куда-нибудь вместе, так что я тоже. Я не знаю, слишком ли это, но теперь, когда я с тобой, мне хотелось бы снова заниматься всем этим.

— Да. Я знаю. Слушай, я не хочу давить на тебя, если ты не готов, но я думаю, что рассказать ребятам из офиса было бы… хорошо?

— Ты прав. Чёрт, хорошо, как мы вообще это сделаем?

— Мы могли бы просто начать вести себя как пара и посмотреть, сколько у них времени это займёт, чтобы понять.

— Плохо ли, что я рассматриваю твоё предложение как вариант? — рассмеялся Сириус.

— Я шучу, Сириус. Просто небрежно затронь эту тему, когда будешь готов, хорошо?

— Конечно. Небрежно заговорить об этом — это я могу.

***

— Всем внимание! — Сириус вскочил на стол посреди офиса, и все вышли из своих комнат, чтобы уделить ему внимание. Сириус посмотрел на Ремуса, который закатил глаза.

— Что случилось с небрежностью? — пробормотал он.

— Речь! — подбодрил Джеймс. Доркас радостно завопила в ответ.

— Именно так. Я немного жалею, что стою на столе сейчас: на самом деле, я не планировал этого делать.

— Выкладывай, Блэк, мне надо работать, — сказала Марлен, показав ему язык.

— Да, окей. У меня вроде как… есть парень.

— Ой, а что случилось с Ремусом? — спросил Джеймс. Все посмотрели на него, подняв брови. Сириус саркастически показал большой палец. — Оу, чёрт, ты имеешь в виду… э-э, не обращайте на меня внимания.

— Что ж, ну… — Все снова посмотрели на Сириуса. — Наверное, нам больше нечего скрывать, но да. Ремус и я… вы понимаете.

Теперь все смотрели на Ремуса, словно ожидая, что он что-то скажет.

— Сюрприз? — единственное, что он придумал. По комнате разнёсся смех, и Сириус спрыгнул со стола.

— Пожалуйста, никому ничего не говорите в интернете: я бы очень хотел объявить об этом в своё время, хорошо? — попросил Сириус. Ребята согласились, поддерживая Сириуса, прежде чем медленно просочиться в свои кабинеты, чтобы продолжить то, что они делали.

— Итак… — Лили осталась на месте, ухмыляясь. — Как долго это продолжается?

— Около месяца.

— Значит, вам потребовалось время. — Лили закатила глаза. — Ремус здесь уже почти четыре года.

— Прости? — Ремус приподнял бровь. — Я думал, меня наняли, чтобы редактировать видео, а не встречаться с Бродягой.

— Я просто шучу. Тебя наняли, потому что ты очень хороший видеоредактор, и я думала, что ты поладишь с командой.

— Ты мне льстишь, — ответил Ремус, всё ещё прищуриваясь, как будто он не был полностью убеждён.

— Итак, когда вы придёте на двойное свидание со мной и Джеймсом?

— Я знал, что ты спросишь, — ухмыльнулся Сириус и повернулся к Ремусу. — Все, с кем я когда-либо встречался, были приглашены на двойное свидание.

— Ты никогда не говоришь «да»! Соглашайся, мы с Джеймсом можем приготовить ужин…

— Если Джеймс собирается готовить, я не хочу в этом участвовать, — перебил Сириус.

— Отлично, _я_ могу приготовить ужин.

— Я согласен, — ответил Ремус.

— Ха! Ты, Ремус Люпин, мой любимый парень Сириуса, поздравляю! — С этими словами она повернулась и ушла.

— Слышишь? Я её любимчик, — повторил Ремус.

— Хочешь знать, почему я никогда не говорил «да» двойным свиданиям раньше? — спросил Сириус. — Лили и Джеймс — мои лучшие друзья, а Джеймс практически мой брат. Это равносильно знакомству с семьёй, и я ещё не с кем не встречался так серьёзно.

— Оу… так вот почему ты хотел подождать, прежде чем рассказывать всем здесь? Потому что они тебе как семья?

— Да… — тихо признался Сириус.

— Извини, если я подтолкнул тебя к этому, я не…

— Нет, Ремус. Я сказал, что раньше ни с кем не встречался так серьёзно. Ты первый.

Ремус поцеловал его.


	11. Chapter 11

_Прошёл один год_

— Готов загрузить его?

Сириус ещё раз посмотреть на обложку видео: он сидел на своём обычном диване для съёмок с размытой фигурой рядом с ним. «Познакомьтесь с моим парнем» — так называлось видео.

— Просто сделай это. Джеймс всё равно рассказал об этом всем.

Ремус рассмеялся. Джеймс, конечно, не хотел, он просто случайно упомянул, что Сириус и Ремус — «любимые дяди-геи Гарри» в прямом эфире две недели назад. В отважной попытке спасти себя он сказал, что, очевидно, не имел в виду, что они пара, а затем пустился в очень длинную речь о том, что быть геем не значит автоматически испытывать влечение к каждому человеку того же пола. Сириус и Ремус всё равно собирались рассказать об этом всему миру, и бессвязная болтовня Джеймса была очень забавной. Джеймс так не думал и до сих пор не перестал извиняться, сколько бы раз Ремус и Сириус ни говорили, что всё в порядке.

Может быть, Джеймс и был первым, кто намекнул на их отношения, но все их зрители, видимо, уже поняли это. Было много видеодоказательств с клипами и фотографиями, которыми все пытались доказать, что Сириус был с Ремусом. Объявление об их отношениях должно было сделано очень давно, и они это знали. Многие с иронией писали о том, что это будет таким большим сюрпризом и что никто не мог этого предвидеть.

— Окей, — кликнул по кнопке загрузки Ремус. — Готово.

— Ну же, — улыбнулся Сириус и поцеловал его в щёку, — давай проверим количество подписчиков.

Число подписчиков Сириуса весь день проектировалось на стену. Это был последний отрезок пути до ста миллионов — абсолютно непостижимого числа, которые почти стало реальностью.

Офис на самом деле не работал весь день. Джеймс довольно преждевременно купил торт, который они должны были съесть в ближайшее время, независимо от того, будет ли достигнута цель Сириуса или нет. Кроме того, Лили привела Гарри на работу, и поэтому, естественно, все бросили свои дела, чтобы поиграть с ним.

— Эй, нарушитель спокойствия, — проворковал Сириус.

— Привет, Сириус, — ответила Лили.

— Ха-ха, — сухо ответил он. — Можно мне его подержать?

— Пожалуйста. — Она передала Гарри Сириусу.

— Гарри, скажи «Бродяга», ну же, скажи «Бродяга»!

— Не смей, — ответил Ремус, появившись рядом с ним. — Давай, малыш, «Лунатик». Ты можешь сказать «Лунатик»?

Гарри только булькнул.

— Ему шесть месяцев, а большинство младенцев не разговаривают, по крайней мере, до десяти.

— Да, но Гарри не большинство младенцев, Гарри — гений, не так ли, Гарри? — ответил Сириус. Гарри швырнул своего игрушечного оленя через всю комнату и заплакал, как будто не был виноват в его исчезновении. — Может, и нет, — пробормотал Сириус. Ремус рассмеялся, поднял оленя и отдал Гарри, который тут же успокоился.

Доркас и Джеймс радостно вздохнули, как делали каждый раз, когда Сириус достигал какой-то новой вехи. Все повернули свои головы. Ещё пять тысяч.

— Новый мерч находится в режиме ожидания? — спросила Доркас. — Он должен быть загружен на веб-сайт, как только эта цифра достигнет ста миллионов.

Сириус понял, что вопрос адресован ему.

— Я не знаю, я ведь не финансовый менеджер, верно?

Она вздохнула.

— Регулус!

Регулус высунул голову из бокового кабинета.

— Чем могу помочь?

— Готов ли…

— Да, мерч готов к загрузке, хватит волноваться.

Ещё четыре тысячи.

У Сириуса зазвонил телефон.

— Ремус, мир официально знает, что мы пара!

— У тебя есть собственные почтовые уведомления? — рассмеялся Сириус. — Зануда. — Он поцеловал его.

Ещё три тысячи.

— Окей, все, — позвал Джеймс, все сюда!

Все бросили свои дела и вышли, чтобы посмотреть, сколько подписчиков у Сириуса.

Ещё две тысячи.

— О боже, — пробормотала Марлен. — Сириус, ты сломал «Твиттер». Комбинация из всех, кто пытается довести тебя до ста миллионов, и хэштега «Вульфстар реален» сейчас находится в тренде.

— Чёрт возьми! — Ремус проверил свой собственный телефон. — Я только что набрал миллион подписчиков, как же… — Он ухмыльнулся. — Ты отметил меня в посте.

— Упс, да? — пожал плечами Сириус.

На фотографии они с Ремусом сидели в саду перед их новым домом, голова Ремуса лежала на плече Сириуса, и Сириус смеялся в камеру. Подписана она была как «Je suis content*».

— Мне всегда нравилось название вашего пейринга, — добавила Лили. — Я думаю, что нас с Джеймсом называют просто «Джили», что звучит как какой-то десерт.

Сириус рассмеялся. Ещё одна тысяча.

— Я принесу шампанское! — объявил Джеймс.

— Лили, спрячь своего ребёнка. — Сириус вернул ей Гарри. — Ты знаешь, как Джеймс обращается с пробками от шампанского.

— Я могу взять его, если хочешь: я пойду подожду в другой комнате и загружу весь новый товар, прежде чем Доркас оторвет мне голову, — предложил Регулус.

— Спасибо, Регулус. — Лили улыбнулась и передала ему Гарри. — Ты поймёшь, что мы достигли ста миллионов, когда услышишь очень пронзительный крик. Это будет Джеймс.

Регулус ухмыльнулся, прежде чем повернуться и уйти.

— Он хорошо ладит с Гарри, — сказал Ремус, — не так ли?

— Да. — Сириус смотрел, как его брат уходит. — Я рад, что он протянул руку помощи. Всё ещё не могу поверить, что он получил степень в Оксфорде, но согласился на эту работу…

— Да, чёрт возьми, детка! — обрадовался Джеймс.

Сириус посмотрел на число своих подписчиков. Сто миллионов.

— Хорошо, что Гарри в соседней комнате, с не хочу, чтобы он слышал такие слова, — пробормотала Лили. Она крепко обняла Сириуса. — Молодец, детка.

Ремус поцеловал его, когда Лили отстранилась.

— Я горжусь тобой.

— Окей, десять очков, если вы поймаете пробку, — объявил Джеймс. Мэри, стоявшая ближе всего к Джеймсу, вскрикнула и нырнула за стол.

Раздался громкий хлопок, и пробка полетела прямо на Ремуса, который быстро отступил в сторону, позволив ей упасть на пол.

Марлен забрала бутылку у Джеймса, чтобы он смог обнять Сириуса.

— Ты сделал это!

— Эй, ты должен быть следующим? — ответил Сириус, взъерошив ему волосы.

— Отличная работа! — Сириус отпустил Джеймса, чтобы посмотреть, как Регулус возвращает Гарри Лили.

— Регулус…

— О боже, Медоуз, да, мерч загружен.

Доркас рассмеялась и показала ему большой палец.

— Вечеринка у Сириуса и Ремуса? — предложил Джеймс. — Я до сих пор не видел дом как следует.

Все быстро согласились с этим, и Сириус только пожал плечами:

— Тогда мы устраиваем вечеринку.

— Неужели «Твиттер» не работает для всех остальных? — неожиданно спросила Марлен. Все достали свои телефоны.

Сириус быстро проверил видео «Познакомьтесь с моим парнем». Это было его первое видео, которое набрало столько просмотров за такой короткий промежуток времени с момента его видео с каминг-аутом.

— Ремус… — сказал он медленно. — Мы что… сломали «Твиттер»?

— Может быть, это просто совпадение?

Сириус расхохотался и заключил его в объятия.

— Люблю тебя.

— Je suis content*, — промурлыкал Ремус.

**Конец**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Я счастлив.
> 
> Вот и всё. Спасибо всем за то, что дочитали фанфик до конца, а также спасибо бете за помощь в редактировании моего перевода.
> 
> Ну и спасибо автору(ке) за такую прекрасную работу. Вы можете поблагодарить её и лайкнуть оригинал. Для этого не нужно регистрироваться на сайте.


End file.
